Flippy's Childhood Nightmare
by Lolo25
Summary: Summary in the story
1. Chazz and problems

_Yes a new story_

_I think I have gotten better_

_You decide XD_

_So here's the summary-_

**_After receiving a letter from his older brother. Flippy has a freak attack- cause he holds a dark secret about his brother. With this he tries too keep him and Flaky-his girlfriend for the pass 3 months- from his "good" older Brother Chazz. What Flippy doesn't know that Chazz holds a secret too. Something that Flippy thought it was a nigthmare from his childhood. Evil doesn't even know what's in Flippy's deepest darkest parts of his mind. _**

**_Can Flippy overcome his fears to save the already every day dying town he lives in, or will they die by a bigger threat._**

_STORY TIME XD_

* * *

><p>Flippy woke breathing hard and panting. This pattern of hard breathing, and sweat was happening not of Evil though he caused some of the shit to happen to him, but his nightmares as a child was coming back to him. He looked out the moonless night, it brought back memories he wanted to lock away and forget. He shivered not from the cold but from fear. He went under his bed only to take out a family album, his family rejected him after hearing what he has become and the town he moved too. He looked at his father. Muscular, hairy, Jade eyes, forest green hair. His mother was beautiful-she so often send him letters asking him how he was doing, how was dying and stuff. Her hair was purplish-brown, with brown eyes, then he saw himself and his brother. Flippy eyes grew wide in terror when he saw the look his brother gave him in the picture. "AH!" He threw the book away from him, feeling tears falling rapidly. Those nightmares were his memories of a child and what his brother did to him when they were younger.<p>

He looked in the mirror and saw Evil snickering at him. "Shut up." He mumbled sadly. He wasn't giving Evil what he wanted, a scream, cruse word, a annoyed glare, nothing. This pissed Evil off. Flippy got up walking to his bathroom. The light brighten the small space in his bathroom, he took some water and washed the tears stains from his face. He looked into the mirror seeing Evil giving him a annoyed pout, and a look saying 'HEY SHIT FACE! I AM BEING AN ASS HOLE TO YOU!' Flippy sighed sorrowfully. "Evil please leave me alone... this isn't the time to be a fucking fuck fag. Okay." He flicked it off, hearing Evil cursed loudly in his mind. Flippy laid down looking at the ceiling praying for a night sleep.

Next Morning...

Flippy awoke to a knocking at his door. He realized that he was suppose to get a letter from his mom today. He stretched outta bed, noticing Evil wasn't looking at him. "EVIL!" He was still looking away. "Fine be a pouting, prissy, bitch, like I care." This made Evil cringed in anger. (Don't he will speak Evil that is) Flippy picked up the letters and ads he looked through them. "Bill, bill, bill, news ad, Bill..." He felt as if he got socked then stabbed in the shoulder. His stomach tighten up as if he wanted to throw up. It was a letter not from his mom but from his brother. He tore it open and read it:

_Hey Bro. This is your older brother Chazz. How ya been. Mom wanted me to go to your town and check up on you. You were her favorite though. HA! Ha! Anyway, she told to me be really nice too you. When I am ever mean, never. I just got but from a war, so I might have new scar and wounds. I hope you don't have more scars than me. That will be shamefully of me not to be more bruised, scar up than you. Well I'll see you soon... like tomorrow._

_Love Your awesome older Brother CHAZZ!_

Flippy looked at the date this was suppose to be deliver yesterday. He groaned remembering Lumpy was the postman, 'That fucking... oh god... OH HELL NO!' He screamed loudly, shredding the letter, realizing that his brother was going to be here today. He picked up the phone and dialed Flaky's phone number. "com'on, com'on... please Flaky answer. Quick." His thoughts were whirling with fear, confusion and worried-ness.

Evil broke in his thoughts. "Why are you freaking out about you older brother coming? He sound like a gay ass, goody-two shoes." He laughed at his own crude remarks. "Beside, if that fucker forget his place then his ass is mine." He felt Flippy flinched. Evil knew he hit something. "Does he even know about me, the demon that screwed you out of your teenage years?" He grinned evilly as his razor sharp fangs shown. "Hm."

Flippy sighed, "No he doesn't think... maybe he doesn't hard to tell." He heard his girlfriend scared, shy, anxious voice through the receiver. "Flaky, stay inside your house please. Just wait until I come over." He had to keep his past a secret. He always told Flaky everything, how he got Evil, how he got his name. Everything. He lied about having no fears. He feared one thing, one thing that screwed his childhood up. His brother. Flippy showered and dressed. He looked at Petunia and Lammy getting up the welcome to town sign. He looked away as soon he heard Petunia's horrid scream. She fell down from the ladder landing on The Mole bike. She landed the bike, which made her back cracked and blood fall down her face from her mouth.

Once making to Flaky's house knocked nervously and rapidly on her door. She opened it. He hugged her tightly. "Oh thank god your okay." She blushed darkly at her boyfriend intense hug. He looked behind him then walked inside closing the door, then locking it. "Flaky... I never told you... I have a brother." He looked at her. Her face was a bit astonished by this.

"Wow, that's nice." She smiled with a darker blush. "What's his name?" She asked curiously getting Flippy water, seeing that he almost flipped out. Flaky was occasionally killed by Evil. He occasionally tormented her, seeing how he promised Flippy he won't kill as much as he use too. Which was when ever he see her when Flippy flips the switch.

He frowned but gave in to her curious maroon orbs. She was pretty to him. "My brother name is Chazz." She sat next too him gesturing for to go on. "He... is in the military like me. My father liked him best... he said he was the prefect role model for me." He growled in back of his throat, he felt that he was going to to flip. He calmed down a little, which Evil growled at him. "Flaky... please promise me you won't fall for his tricks. Swear to me you won't." She nodded as he grabbed her hand tightly. "Please." She nodded. Then they heard cheering and loud commotion. Flippy and Flaky got up and looked out the window, seeing a truck with a moving van behind it. Flippy flinched he remembered that truck from his nightmare.

A man around his late 20's came out of the truck. He looked almost like Flippy but his army clothes were red, his hair was purplish-brown, he violet eyes. He smiled widely looking in the direction were Flippy was. In Flaky's house. "YO FLIPS!" Flippy walked to the door, when his older brother shouted for him. Chazz grinned at him. Flippy flinched at his brother touched on his shoulder. The others saw this and started to muttered. "How's my little bro doing?" He socked Flippy in the arm.

Flippy looked to the ground, "Fine until you got here." This made Chazz laugh. The thing that Flippy hated about him wasn't just fucking up his child hood, but he was handsome, he always got the girls or the girls were attracted to him. Flippy looked at all the girls in the town. Petunia, Giggles, Lammy were in awe. He was glad that Flaky wasn't into him. He felt Chazz squeeze his shoulder. "Let go of me mother fucker!" He shouted aloud socking Chazz in the jaw. Flippy then felt guilty he saw everyone glaring at him, but what hurt him was that Flaky was scared herself of him. He ran back home, feeling the tears coming, he had a flashback.

Flippy's flashback:

_Younger Flippy was running towards his room until he tripped. He was slam against the wall. He had tears in his eyes, burn marks on him, a scar going down his shoulder to his stomach. He looked at his pursuer. The stranger twisted his arm behind his back, making him lay on his stomach. __Leave ME ALONE! I'M SORRY SO SORRY... AH! STOP IT HURTS! AH! AH! AH! AH! _

_SHUT UP! Let me do this for you. Or I'll push it in deeper! Shouted the mystery stranger._

_AH! STOP IT! PLEASE! Younger Flippy shouted with tears rolling down his face. _

Flippy was shooting in his garage to blow off some steam, after that incident. He then heard the door open, he took aim at his loving girlfriend. He smiled a little. "Oh Flaky hey... um... I just wanted to say I'm sorry for that incident. How's my... brother?" He asked nervously. Evil laughed at his nervous actions. Evil received a mental flip off. Flaky giggled, but then look at him worriedly. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

She looked at him with a smile, "Your brother is doing fine. Flippy..." He looked at her intensely, "If anything... talk to me... or try to talk to Evil. It's not good to bottle things up. Okay. I worried about you." She walked up too him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Flippy pulled her back, kissing her deeper. She blushed darkly as he let her go home. "Love you."

"Love you too." He said with a smile. When she left, Flippy could of sworn he saw his brother outside his window. He looked at the mirror. "Evil." Evil looked at him with wide cynical grin. "If anything... When I flip my switch and you come out, kill my brother." Evil chuckled at him. Flippy knew this made him happy. "Do you have a deal or what Evil?"

"Hell yeah. Your brother though is off to me." Flippy was surprise by this. "He's hiding something dark. I know it." Flippy had to agree their. He never trusted Chazz and he never will trust him. Flippy went upstairs and tried to have yet another peaceful sleep.

_Please leave a Review_

_Should I continue or no?_

_Was it good_

_DO you like Chazz so far?_

_I will give my own view on how Flippy got his name_

_XD_

_Keep reading if I continue! Depending on you guys!_

_Peace! =3_


	2. Stalker

_Chap 2_

_Please review I'm still not sure to continue or not_

_So anyway Here you go XD_

* * *

><p>Chazz awoken in the hospital bed after being socked in the jaw and passing out, seeing-mostly females-the towns residents crowd around him. Giggles felt his head, "You don't seem to have concoction Chazz." She blushed when he removed her hand from his head. He nodded and smiled his cheerful smile. She blushed darker seeing how he was even more handsome. "U-Uh..." she stuttered covering her pink eyes from him. "Do you have a place to stay?" He nodded.<p>

Cuddles butted in. "YOU DO!" He grinned widely. "So you be staying in town?" He asked still grinning. Chazz smiled and nodded. Then Cuddles-so unlike him-got to a serious question. "Why does Flippy hate you?" He realized he started a story time since everyone-Giggles, Petunia, Lammy, Nutty eating a lollipop, and Lumpy-was sitting. He sat down as well.

Chazz sighed sadly, "Cause I'm older. I went to war first, I killed a man first, and our father hate him cause how sweet he is. I'm sweet when the times come. Now since I'm momentarily out of wars, I can be nice and cheerful." He then saw everyone face looking scared, and nervous. "What? Was it something I said?" Cuddles stood to answer until Flaky walk in the room. Chazz smiled almost smiled at this, his little brother girlfriend coming to see him. 'I guess this is another reason way he doesn't like me.'

Flaky only came to see Cuddles. "Um... Cuddles... can you help me catch a mouse?" He nodded. Flaky smiled but felt bad that she was scared of mice. "Sorry that I'm such a nuisance though." Cuddles just gave her a go too attitude. Flaky looked at Chazz, she could of sworn she saw a bit of lust in his eyes. "Come let go now." She quickly walked out dragging Cuddles along.

Giggles and the other girls started to laugh. Nutty wasn't even paying attention. Lumpy looked at his pager and saw the Disco Bear need a heart transplant once more. Chazz got up and followed Flaky and Cuddles. Giggles sighed sadly though seeing him follow Flaky. Petunia smirked at her best friend. "You like Chazz and he is attracted to Flaky." Giggles shrieked loudly. "WHAT'S WRONG?"

Giggles started freaking out. "I'm dating Cuddles, I'll have to break up with him. Then what if Flippy finds out and he flips on him. Evil can kill him not just in our town in the forest!" She screamed in horrific horror. "Does Chazz even know about EVIL! I DON'T THINK HE DOES!" She ran out quickly to warn Chazz not be firlting with Flaky when Flippy is looking. Petunia followed for Giggles sake.

At Flaky's house...

Flaky stood on her couch waiting for Cuddles to catch the mouse, which he was failing at. Cuddles looked around for the mouse as he was talking to Flaky, "Why didn't you get Flippy?" He asked seeing the time was eleven-twenty-nine pm. "Oh... He's asleep." She nodded squeaking seeing the mouse scamper to the front door. That's when Chazz came in and caught the mouse.

He smiled at her. "I heard you had a mouse problem Flaky." He smiled at her. She nodded looking away, remembering what Flippy told her. Chazz frowned seeing hopping down and going to the door. "Are you kicking me out?" He felt a bit enraged. Cuddles pulled him out saying goodnight to Flaky.

Cuddles and Chazz were walking back to their houses. For Cuddles was his night to die brutally.

Flippy woke up from another night terror. He had tears falling, sweat beading his neck and head. He heard Evil making a joke. "Evil please stop... I am not in the mood to deal with you." He looked at the time, it was three am. He groaned in annoyance. Then a foul smell came to his nose, where to he almost thrown up. He looked on his hands and saw blood which made him flip his switch.

Evil stood looking at the blood and... yellow hair. "Flip-Fuck, I didn't kill him. " He walked downstairs inspecting the area. He then saw a body and pink slippers. "Oh shit." He turned on the light and saw Cuddles body with no head. He knew this wasn't his handy work. Cuddles spine was embedded in his chest, his hands were broken and tear apart. From what it look like the blood was drained, and the intestines was tied around his friend. "Who the fuck... I am never this brutal... then again no one in town is this cold hearted." Evil went to the kitchen and showed a picture of Flippy when he was five. "Hey Shitty... is this you?" He asked.

Flippy responded, "Yeah..." He swallowed.

Evil laughed at the picture. "You look like a pansy. Then Evil saw that Flippy was crying in the picture, and a shadow was towering him. "You were tortured...?" Flippy swallowed feeling the memories coming back. Evil now knew there was something deeper too this and his brother. He looked on the back of the picture it said...

_My little bitch... you have been away for awhile.  
>I love your tears, your screams of sorrow.<br>So I'll see you again-_

_Rage_

Evil felt strangely disturbed by this. "Who the hell is Rage?" Evil looked at the note over and over again till his head hurt. He finally spoke after and two hours of thinking. "Flippy... watch your brother... I have a feeling he has something to do with Rage. Oh... and keep certain people away from him." With that Evil let Flippy in control. Flippy was in shock that Evil actually cared well almost. Flippy sighed seeing he has to go and clean up the mess of Cuddles.

When he got out with the bag of Cuddle, He saw Giggles go up to him with tears falling. He saw the head of Cuddles turn inside out. "Giggle... I swear to god I... Evil didn't do it." She didn't care. She slapped his hard, then punch him in the gut and walked down the block hopping in the truck. He saw that it was his brother truck. He gasped seeing them drive off. "Damn that hurt!" was all he said.

Flaky woke up and listened to her messages on her phone. She heard a voice that almost sounded like Evil but wasn't Evil. It was someone darker, someone more evil. It said,'**Hello... Flaky, or as Evil would call you Flakes. You look so innocent so ****vulnerable, so rape-able.**' the voice chuckled, '**Flippy been hiding his brother from you, a lot of things from you. Like he got his name cause his whole family had double constants. Funny isn't. I hope to see you soon Flakes... Rage.**' The phone click off. Flaky had tears bedding her eyes. She dialed in Flippy numbers hoping he was awake.

Flippy answered yawning, "Hello." He was shocked to hear Flaky crying and sobbing. "Flaky what's wrong?" She stopped and breathed through the receiver.

"Flippy... do you know a man name ... rage?" She asked nervously.

Flippy choked as Evil flipped out in his mind. Evil was saying, 'THAT FUCKER IS IN TOWN! AND IS GETTING ME BLAME FOR CRAP I COULD DOWN MYSELF! THE COCKSUCKER IS GOING DOWN! FUCKER ASS-HOLE!'

Flippy sighed, "Flaky I'll be right there. Just stay inside. Please." She said yes.

_Ah..._

_We have Rage,_

_Flippy's hatred for his brother_

_and a Killer._

_Eh eh, so much drama and issues._

_What of Giggles and Chazz...?_

_WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAP! XD_


	3. Getting Around

_Chapter 3_

_Well I am sticking through this story._

_I have two big stories_

_This and My pokemon/Kirby story._

_So yeah two big ones... BRAIN DRAINERS!_

_Here's my friend Demonizedangle oc Tyler._

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p>Giggles was crying on Chazz's shoulder. "I can't believe Flippy would let that... that... thing do that!" She wailed on top of her lungs. Chazz smiled, rubbing her back soothingly. She hugged him tightly. She looked at him and smiled. "Your a wonderful friend. Did Flaky warm around you?" He shook his head to her. She did a silence 'oh'. She then grinned, "Well of course she wouldn't, she's a scared baby, but at least she have a strong guy to protect her. It is actually a bit of a shock really..." She leaned back into Chazz's plush couch, letting her mind idly wander. What she said to him caught his interest.<p>

"Why is it a bit of a shock? My family never told me what has become of Flippy after the Tiger operation (HA! HA! I AM NOT A DIPSTICK!) they said he had some type disorder now." He saw Giggles growl in rage. He sighed sadly. "Did I say something wrong?" Giggles smiled at him. He did a sigh of relief. "So is there anything to do in town or something?" He asked with a spark of curiosity.

She smiled at him, "Here I'll explain why Flaky dating Flippy for the past three months were a shock, while we explore the town and meet everyone." She grabbed Chazz's hand. She blushed, while he smiled at her. They walked through town seeing Lifty and Shifty taking some furniture, and Splendid trying to stop them. "Splendid use to be my old crush." She smiled when she died as he saving everyone else. She saw Sniffles, Mime, Nutty and Lumpy in the Happy Tree Town Diner. "The Diner is were me, petunia and Flaky work at." She saw Chazz wandering eyes. "Oh and there's cub and Pop. Cub can never live to see his birthday. Pop really need parenting classes." They both laughed.

They sat down on the park bench. "Oh and well there's Lammy, Cuddles, and Tyler. Tyler is one of my best guy friends. You should really get to know him. Don't worry his gay. Not happy gay. Like he date guys." Chazz laughed a little.

He looked at Giggles. "Hey um... can you tell now why it's a bit of shock?" He asked her nervously.

She nodded, "Well Flippy has a split personality name Evil. When he flips Evil will kill so horribly and so torturous I am afraid to be near Flippy. Since you came I hardly see him, he's usual so helpful and kind. I guess that why Flaky like him, even if she know she can die by Evil at anytime of the day. Evil had killed Cuddles. So I am mad at Flippy for not having control of his horrid personality." She saw Chazz was gone. She sighed sadly. 'He must think I talk a lot...' Out of nowhere the bench broke and she landed in a scorpions nest and right when the mother, and the eggs hatched; she was stung to death.

Chazz walked through town enjoying the nice breeze and the smell of death. He thought about going to the Diner for a quick meal. 'Yeah, I haven't ate anything yummy or good in a while.' He idly walked until he accidentally crashed into Sniffles. Sniffles glared at him. "Oh sorry." Chazz said.

Sniffles sighed, "Uh yeah, your forgiven... hey your Flippy's older brother right?" Chazz nodded. "Oh good, maybe you can stop Evil and make him behave. Cause the whole town is scared to death by him. I stop keeping in touch with Flippy a bit back, but Tyler does and so does Flaky go talk to them about your brother. Their at the diner."

Flippy burped and grinned as Tyler and Flaky laughed. Flippy felt more cheerful, though he could feel hatred a little from half of the town in here. They heard of Cuddles death and how his dismembered body was in his house. Tyler snapped his fingers in his face. Flippy looked at him. "Man... ever since my brother came... nothing went right for me... I wish he never came." He closed his eyes trying to figure out how to deal with this.

Tyler smiled widely, "Well your brother sound like an ass." That got Flippy laughing. Flaky giggled. He looked at the door with his baby blue eyes. The door open to Chazz who was smiling at the crowd who greeted him. That made Flippy get up. Tyler made him seat back down by a hard kick. Flippy made a girlish yelp. The diner looked at the reddening Flippy.

Flaky kissed his head. Flippy sighed he whispered. "Can we please leave?" Tyler and Flaky got up and followed Flippy out. Flaky remembered she has a shift in two minutes. Flippy hugged her whispering in her ear, "Stay safe Flakes." She saw he was almost flipped, and Evil voice was heard through, as the eyes stayed the same. Tyler and Flippy walked back to his house.

Tyler looked at Flippy who took some pills to soothe his rushing head. Flippy looked at him, "So your wondering why I hate my brother?" He nodded to him. Flippy took out a picture of himself being five. "I'll tell you the story of why I hate him. Then I'll tell Flaky soon after." He told the story.

Meanwhile...

Flaky looked at Disco Bear flirting with Petunia, and Lammy. Luckily she left Mr pickle at home. She looked at Chazz he was laughing and joking with Lumpy and Nutty and Splendid. He looked at her. She walked off seeing her shift was over. She made her way back to Flippy house. She was going to be sleeping over. She haven't slept over there in a while. 'I have to get my things ready before I go over there.

She was in her room gathering her things together. Until the lights went off. She shivered hoping it was one of those freak power outage at her house again. He mind went back to Evil and Flippy. She sighed, then got her flashlight. It flicked on , she held close to her. 'Get my things and leave my house for a night or two. She went downstairs after gathering her things, it was dark also except for the tv with a glow of blue light.. She saw a man sitting on her couch. She touched his shoulder, "Hey um ...Lifty can you please leave." She looked on her hand and saw blood. She took a step back, she ran out her house only to bump into Flippy who wasn't bloody.

"Flaky I came over to pick you up, but I saw your tv on a static channel and thought you fell asleep." She hugged him tightly, crying. "Whats wrong."

"Someone killed Lifty and put him in my house... that is not a funny joke." Flippy growled. Evil then showed himself. He grabbed Flaky's wrist. He was really getting sick of the mysterious murders. Flaky was scared but more in shock that Evil didn't kill her. She stayed close to him feeling the murderer was still inside.

Evil looked at Lifty, his skull was smashed in, the Adam apple was pulled out of his throat. His rib-cage was ripped open and his heart was squeezed into nothing. "Flakes, we need to leave your house now." He ran out her house pulling her with him. Lifty exploded and her couch flew out of the door and squishing Mime.

Evil gave her a cover and a pillow. "Flip-shit my like sleeping with you, but I sleep alone." He saw Flaky changing already. He swallowed hard. He felt something making his friend awake. "CHANGE IN THE DAMN BATHROOM!" He stomped upstairs. He sat on the bed thinking about the two deaths, 'Damn... those murders... were clean cut, not marks, no hairs like someone was trained to kill that well and leave no clues.' He closed his eyes not letting Flippy in control.

Flaky awoke to a stir in Flippy's room. She walked in there, seeing Evil breathing hard and tears streaking his face. The tears were Flippy's. She shook him awake. Evil awoke only to have his lips touch Flaky's. He pushed her away from him. He look at her then down. 'Damn Flippy and his nightmares.' He felt Flaky snuggle up to him. He looked away ignoring her comfort.

"Evil..." He looked at her, "when Flippy has nightmares I sleep next to him and his calm rest of the night." He sighed laying next to her. He got a whiff of her perfume... 'A tomboy... wearing perfume... whoa.' He heard her fall asleep. He felt like snuggling up against her chest. He whispered quietly in her ear quickly, "You smell nice." He fell asleep- without realizing he snuggled up against her chest.

_Hey He maybe an Evil ass But he still have some type lovey dovey feelings_

_So anyway how ya like it. This story is going to be big._

_So people and other people wait for the next chap!_

_Sending you peace and a little preview_

_Evil is going to Fight RAGE!_

_YEAH!_


	4. Fame Murderer

_Chapter 4_

_Woo the first battle of this story,_

_There will be about 6 battles. 3 epic one and 3 small ones._

_This is going to be a small one._

* * *

><p>Evil awoke up seeing he was hugging around Flaky's waist and he was laying on her chest. He felt heat reaching his face. Flaky was in deep sleep though so he knew he didn't made him do it. He sprang up and hopping out of bed. He walked downstairs. He looked in the mirror seeing Flippy looking at him. "Flip-Shit... when are you going to switch out with me... I feel a bit uncomfortable in the house with your girlfriend."<p>

Flippy laughed at him, "Hey, you can't have a little crush on her?" He then got serious, "No, not yet Evil... there's something up. Go ask Cuddles what happen." Evil growled. He could go on a killing spree instead of doing a damn mystery for the town. Of course he can't let his name roll off the tongue of people who thought he killed Cuddles and now Lifty. He went upstairs only to see Flaky changing bras and panties. He swallowed hard.

Evil knew he couldn't turn away, 'God damn it EVIL!' He scolded himself. He walked in as soon as she was done fixing herself up. "Get out." She did what she was told terrified of dying. He changed into his normal attire. He walked out grabbing his Bowie knife, a pistol and smoke grenade. Flaky looked at him and he looked at her. "Come on, I can't leave you. Chance of you dying is very, very, very, very high." They walked out going to the hospital were Cuddles was checking out.

Cuddles looked at the letter with tears falling. 'Why would she dump me for Chazz... he's probably prettier than me. I don't blame her.' He saw Evil and Flaky walk up too him. "Holy SHIT! DON'T KILL ME!" He covered his face. He waited five seconds and Evil was just looking at him. "Um... your not going too kill me?" He asked with fear and curiosity. He looked at the letter Giggled gave him. Evil took it.

"Well, the pink haired bitch finally dumped you. That figure as much. She's fucked Splendid, Mimi, god even Mole. Anyway... who killed you last night?" Cuddles closed his eyes trying to remember what happen that moment. "Come on we're losing daylight. Today fag!" Evil was becoming impatient. 'As soon as I fine Rage the motherfucker is good as dead. Then it's Chazz.' Flaky saw Tyler coming she went to greet him. Evil sighed, "TODAY CUDDLES!"

Cuddles jumped, "Okay, okay... Chazz has left and I was walking home. Chazz had said he was getting a major headache. Anyway, I tripped on a pebble. I looked up and saw a man with Black eyes, I mean all the way black." Cuddles started talking about his death, and was dragging Evil to the Diner.

Tyler looked at the non-bloody Evil. "Uh... is Evil actually listening and not killing?" Flaky nodded. Tyler saw the aggravated Evil wanting to blow his brains out. "Wow, so why is he even here?" Flaky just look at Evil golden orbs, he's long nails made for slicing. Too her he look like a kitty. She felt heat implode her cheeks. Tyler laughed. "You can't get to attach to that heartless man. Even though Flippy and him share the same body their hearts and soul tell a different story." Flaky blushed darker.

"Okay, so Tyler, Evil was trying to find out who was framing him for murders of the town." Tyler nodded understandably.

"I see, well I can help to, here I'll go ask Lifty." Flaky smiled widely. He left walking to Lifty and Shifty house. "See you soon Flaky!"

Flaky looked at her friend leave, then saw Evil walking to her almost with a twitching eye. She giggled. "So did you get anything about Rage?" Evil pointed the dead Cuddles. She squeaked in fear. He sighed at her. "So what do we do?"

Evil looked at her, "Well from I got from chatty Cathy over there, he seems to attack people for fun or through rage. Considering why he's name is Rage." He walked to the Diner, since Flaky worked there. 'Damn it to hell I have to watch Flaky for Flippy.' He walked to a table as everyone was just staring at him. Flaky sat next to him nervously. Evil looked at the normal residence. He looked at the door. Flaky got up to do her shift. Evil took out Flippy's five year old picture. "Who the fuck did this to him?" He threw the knife to the wall skillfully missing Mime, and Lammy. Though he tried to hit Lumpy. He stood up. "Flakes," She looked at him, "See you at home." He walked out grabbing the knife.

Everyone looked at Evil leave then Flaky. Petunia dragged her to the kitchen. "Flaky... are you and Evil sleeping together?"

Flaky blushed darkly. "NO! It just I'm helping him find out who did kill Cuddles and Lifty." Petunia gave her a face saying 'What the hell?'

Petunia laughed. "Yeah sure. We all know Evil killed Cuddles and Lifty, he just want to get you in bed with you. If you refuse he's going to rape you and then kill you. Simple. You should try Chazz he seem a lot... ho should I put this... NORMAL!" She saw tears in Flaky eyes. Flaky ran out the diner, going to Flippy's house.

She opened the door and slid down. Evil looked at her after polishing his knife. "What's wrong with whiner?"

She looked away. "Petunia said you only wanted to have sex with me, or even rape then kill me." She wiped the tears away. Evil made the knife pinned into the table. He walked to the door. "Where you going." She asked walking from the door.

He looked at her, "Too kill, I only done so once today. I'm in the mood too kill. Plus Petunia and all the other girls are tramps... except you and Lammy. Hard to find decent girls around here." He walked out heading to the Petunia's house.

Nightfall came and Flaky had all the doors and windows lock. She sat on the couch to scared to sleep. 'Please come back soon, it's creepy here alone.' She thought about what Petunia said to her. 'Chazz... he has something dark to him. He went to the war and he doesn't have no traumas. Or disorders.' She laid down looking at the ceiling. Thinking about this.

Evil was walking back, he had a better mood than earlier. 'Killing never made me feel any happier.' He laughed a little until hearing footsteps. He stopped and turned around. Here were no lights, only moon. The crickets stop chattering, and the wind died down. "Come out fucker."

A man with dark full black eyes, fangs a inch long and claws like Evils' came out. He chuckled at him. "So your the golden orb demon. You know some people call me the black pearl killer. On the account of my eyes. So do you know my bitch Flippy?" He chuckled at Evil.

"Who, Flippy McFlip-shit-a-lot? Yeah We share a body. So what. You the bastard who's screwing around with my kill streak and reputation." He growled in rage.

Rage held up a picture of Evil and Flaky in bed together, last night. "Your said to be a cold-hearted ass-hole. But you look sweet here." Evil charged at him, only for him to move a side. Evil skid looking at Rage. Rage chuckled at him, "She's look like a virgin, a rape-able, screaming virgin." He saw laughed at Evil sudden anger. "Yo Flippy I hope your hearing this... if your upset Evil is seething in rage." Evil boiling point had snapped, and he went savage.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" He tackled Rage trying to claw his face off. Rage though just slapped in the head and running into the shadows. Evil looked at the picture of him that Rage dropped. He picked it up, relaxing a bit. Flippy looked at it then thought too Evil. Evil though cut off his thoughts, 'I DON'T LIKE HER!'

Flippy walked home tucking the pic of his evil side and girlfriend away. He got inside to a sleeping Flaky. He saw she cooked some food. He smiled at her. He whispered in her ear, "Thanks Flaky." She smiled in sleep. 'Damn it Evil why did you leave her alone!'

Evil flipped out at him, 'SHUT THE HELL UP! You asked to keep her safe, to make sure she doesn't die by me. I went out to kill, and you know how I get with the sight of blood. I made you the deal I won't kill so often. I kept up my deal, and your deal was not to treat me like a kid!' Flippy did remember that. 'Plus I met Rage, of course I couldn't ask question cause he pissed me off! Though he said he is called the Black Pearl Killer.' Evil laid down in Flippy's mind, taking his nap.

Flippy sighed, but that name rings a bell to him. He shook off, putting the food away to be eaten tomorrow. 'Rage... Rage... the Black Pearl Killer.' He sighed sadly sleeping next to Flaky.

_HELL YEA! _

_This battle was short I know sorry._

_But hey at least you met Rage a little._

_Poor Flaky... this is the consequence of having a Boyfriend who been in the war._

_Any who, wait for the next chap._

_No preview leaving you guessing!_


	5. Somethings Up

_Chapter 5_

_Okay this all about Chazz and Giggles some Tyler and Chazz talk_

_Yes OC on Giggles_

_I hope you like XP_

* * *

><p>Chazz woke up to see the morning light. He yawned having those feel good dreams. He went to his shower closing his eyes relaxing. His purple hair cling to his forehead. 'Hm... I have to meet up with Giggles later today.' He smiled seeing how he got along with some of his little brother friends. He went to checking over his list. 'Flippy may have fought the second evil man in the world but I fought the first, General Liger. ( It may be a real animal, part Tiger and Lion.)' He thought of the time when dad gave Flippy a gun with metal pellets.<p>

Flashback:

_"Marry, where's Flippy?" Flippy's dad Manny shouted._

_Marry came from the kitchen holding a cake with red and green frosting. It said 'Happy Birthday'. "He's in room, why do you need him?"_

_He kiss her cheek, "To give him a gun. The boy need to be like Chazz, smart, and heading for the military." Marry looked at Chazz as he was tinkering with his gun with metal pellets. Manny shuffled his hair a little._

_Five year old Flippy looked at his stuff teddy bear. "Mr. Military Bear your big and strong aren't you. Nothing will hurt me as long as I have you." He's bear was brown and had bulging black eyes, a smile, with a army outfit. Flippy heard his mother calling him. "COMING MOMMY!" He got up carrying his bear. He saw his brother shooting the gun at a target. Flippy ears twitched by the sound of that. He ignored it and looked at his mother setting the cake down._

_Manny looked at the bear then Flippy, "Flippy my boy let me see the bear." Flippy hesitated and looked at his mom asking her for help._

_Chazz came in tickling Flippy's sides. Flippy felt tears come and he let go of the bear and ran to their mom. Marry calmed him down. Chazz sighed sadly. Manny just scowled by Flippy sudden brust of tears. Marry looked at Chazz. He walked out of the kitchen going to greet rest of the family and friends. Marry let Flippy go to the bathroom to wash his puffy eyes. Marry looked at Manny. "Why did you take he's bear? You know that the only thing that makes him feels safe. Something happen to him two years ago. I'm worried about him. What if being in the military doesn't work for him?"_

_Manny sighed setting the bear on the table taking Marry in a embrace, "He have Chazz love to look up too. Okay." He kissed her lovingly. She kissed back seeing Flippy friend Becca in the door way. Marry smiled at her, "He's washing his face." She nodded._

_Chazz looked at everyone but really at Flippy and Becca playing. 'One day their going to get hurt.'_

_End of Flashback:_

He walked out sighing sadly, "After his party he got really scared and traumatized. Wonder why?" He saw Tyler come up to him. He smiled a heart felt smile.

Tyler though knew something was off with this. He just returned the smile. "Hey Chazz, um... I was wondering did you hear of the Black Pearl Killer?" Chazz shook his head. He started walking pass him. Tyler stopped him again. "Do you know why Flippy hate you?"

Chazz looked at with full of concern, "Flippy hates me...? Wow, that's a bit of a shock. He may just pretend to say that." He gestured to the raccoon. (Yes they part animal and human) He started to walk again.

Tyler knew he was hiding something so he started heading to Flippy's house.

Chazz sat on a park bench. He looked at the sky and the clouds moving. He then saw Splendid showing off his flying ability. 'Hm... showoff.' He did a loud whistle which made Splendid go down to meet Chazz.

Splendid smiled at him, "You seem perfectly normal. Unlike your brother. I have to always tell him to control himself. That Flaky girl is always around him knowing of his little issues." Chazz stood shoving him a bit.

"Splendid I don't care for you to talk shit about my brother. Besides he has more issues than you think." Chazz went to Giggles house. Splendid was just in a dumbfounded shock. Petunia told him that he told her he never used word like shit or bitch. Apparently he has secrets. Splendid flew to Flippy's house quickly.

Flippy woke up too see Flaky wasn't there. He jumped up quickly running upstairs into his room to see her packing her things. He frowned a little. He hugged around her waist, taking her lovely scent. "Flaky do you really have too go?" He purred into her neck. She blushed darkly. "Rage and my brother are still in town. Can't you stay till all of this blows over. Please." He whimpered in her ear. Causing to laugh lightly.

Flaky kissed his lips. "Okay I will Flippy." He pulled her into a heated kiss. She returned it happily. He felt himself grind against her, she moaned loudly. She hooked her legs to his hips. He felt a blush raise on both of their faces. He smirked in the kiss seeing that Flaky was wanting something than teasing friction. He licked her neck causing her to groan. "Flippy~" She trailed off in his hair.

He loved when they tease each other when it comes to sex and other things. They hardly ever do it, but when they did they love every second of it. Flippy laid her down kissing her neck, making her groan and rock her hips. "What do you want love?" He nip her sensitive skin. She rubbed harder wanting that friction to wither him and show him what she wanted. "Say it or I'll start give you a sex torture." She blushed darkly, but rocked faster. He snapped, and started partly tearing her clothes off. Her shirt half ripped and he was now half naked, he played her pearl white globes. He licked each one, causing her to whimper. One of his hands traveled to her heat. SHe squeaked then moaned when his hand plunge into her panties and rubbed fiercely at her area.

She shouted what she wanted. "Flippy fuck me!" He loved when she started talking dirty. This side of her was only shown to him and no one else, he want to keep like that. He was about to unbutton he's pants but then the door bell rang. Flippy growled. 'WHAT THE HELL!' He looked at Flaky and nuzzled her chin. "Do I have to answer it?" He gave her a pleading look hoping she would say continue.

She sat up sighing. "Yes you do." He pouted going downstairs, almost stomping. She thought to herself. 'We hardly ever do it.' She blushed by her own thought.

Flippy was still shirtless only having his unbutton jacket on, forgetting to button his pants. Though he hardly cared. He opened the door. "WHAT... Oh Tyler and..." He rolled his eyes annoyingly. "Splendid... don't you hate me?"

Splendid scowl at him, "No I dislike you and hate Evil simple. Also indecent exposure sir." He pointed to Flippy's open jacket and unbutton pants. Tyler blushed a little by this. Flippy groaned angrily.

"Well excuse me, I was just making out with my girlfriend who was all ready for it and on top of that she was horny to the point of using dirty words. I like when she talks dirty. Now I have listen to you." he grumbled letting the two men in. He flopped on the couch, thinking about Flaky whimpers, moans, groans, and screams. "Can we make this fast."

Tyler sighed, "Your brother might be rage."

Splendid interpreted him, "He cursed also. Flippy does your brother has issues."

Flippy sighed, "Tyler tell him the story." Tyler sighed. "Splendid I swear to god if you even tell a soul I will let Evil kill everyone in town, well except Tyler and Flaky." Flippy covered face hating that story, hating that memory. It caused him horrible grief.

Flaky came down hearing part of the story, Tyler is Speaking "_Flippy was raped, he raped mercilessly by him. It started before he turned five, but it continued until the bastard left. So yeah that's the story._" Flaky felt tears prick her eyes. She now knew why he hardly ever talk about his past or why hates when sneakingly walk up behind him. She felt her heart hurt. Flippy looked at her, she blushed and gasped.

The others look at the two lovers. Flippy had a sad look in his eyes, "Flaky I should of told you sooner. He hugged her tightly, "It was just so hard to figure how to tell you something like that. I'm so sorry... Flakes." She gasped seeing Evil golden eyes. She felt him grip her arm, making her wince. "Flippy got angry flipped while hugging you. Such a wussy ass." Tyler looked at the two then realizing it was Evil by the cold chill he got, and how dense the air got. With Evil things see, so much serious.

Evil looked at the guest, "Splendid get the hell of my house you fucking jackass." Tyler left without being ask, while Splendid grumbled.

At Giggles house...

Giggles laid on Chazz chest in her bed. Their clothes were scattered and it smelled of sex and lust. Chazz was deep in sleep. Giggles giggled. 'So much better at fucking that Cuddles.' She closed her eyes to sleep.

_Well well Giggles got laid._

_Ah, such a whore_

_any who_

_Keep reading and enjoy! XD_


	6. Taking Sides part 1

_Chapter 6_

_Okay if you read my other huge story about oh let say..._

_20 CHAPTERS! I am going for twenty-one_

_So wish me luck also enjoy. Oh yeah Fluffy is coming back! Flippy's doggy._

_You that flipped out dog. Yeah long story short read it in the chap._

* * *

><p>Evil made himself decent in front of Flaky, he looked out the window sighing. Flaky sat on the couch looking at her hands. She saw Evil face, his cheeks were flushed. The crickets chirped. Night fell on the house of Flippy's. Evil locked the, and then all the windows. He wasn't in the mood for any pest coming in the night. Flaky knew he had that inciting image of her in a ripped shirt and no bra; she cursed herself for this stupid remembering guys were there. At least she hid behind the wall. She looked away from her hands and look at the killer. She thought to herself, 'He may have your boyfriend body but he is nothing like your boyfriend. He's protecting you as deal with Flippy, he can't love you...' Then her mind took over for itself, '<em>What if he does, he might find cute, pretty... SEXY! Think about he laid on your chest, he told you to be safe, and god he pratically was hard when he saw you boobs! He doesn't just love you... he's in love with you!<em>' She growled in her throat accidentally shouting, "I DON'T LOVE EVIL!"

Evil felt his face turn red not with anger but embarrassment. "Shut up! I don't love you either, go cry somewhere and leave me be." HE wander off to his basement. "DON'T FOLLOW!" He stomped downstairs. Though a girl curiosity always got the better of her. Flaky quietly followed him. Evil was feeding a green brown beautiful colored dog. It eyes shined a jade green. The dog looked at Flaky's direction. The dog flipped his switch. He's eyes turned a hazel reddish-greenish-yellow color. He ran for Flaky. She squeaked when the dog pounced her. Evil glared at the two as the dog wasn't killing her but licking her.

She squealed happily, "Fluffy! I thought..." She looked down blushed darkly, "Evil killed you." She heard him gasped. He snatched the dog away from her. He put him down, and slammed Flaky to the wall growling at her angrily. His eyes was darken with rage. She felt the tears fall and her air supply running low. She gasped and cried. "EVIL PLEASE STOP!" She struggled with his hands, they were soft like velvet. She felt him tighten on her throat. She was about to pass out, she let out a few words in a rasped voice. "E-Evil... I..." She gave into the darkness.

Evil looked at the girl passed out. He looked at her innocent face. He stroked her cheek gaining that weird feeling in him. He the feeling to kiss her. He scooped her up and propped her on the wall, gave her a small kiss. This gave him a raging feeling, 'Her lips so sweet against mine...' He felt her open her mouth he took as a entry. Explored and tasted her mouth. He shuddered as she was sucking in her sleep. Evil hands got naughty, on grabbed her breast, the other was rubbing her soaked area. 'She so fucking sweet, so sexy, so... rape-able.' He did a sneer.

Evil laid her on the floor. He kept that sneer to him. He undid her clothes and his pants and boxers. He got into position. Flaky gasped when she felt a gentle force against her. She moaned loudly, "Flippy~"

Evil was about forcefully ram her, but hearing Flippy's name send him into rearing rage. He growled, he felt his nails grow into claws. He went feral. He shook Flaky awake, "WAKE UP!" Flaky gasped at him with a dark blush, seeing she was naked at that. She saw the seething rage from Evil. Evil felt something wet go down his face. He looked at her, "Who do you love Flakes..." She shook her hair, her dandruff flew about.

Flaky stood up only to be blocked by him. (he redressed himself right after she woke up) "Evil excuse me."

Evil gripped her arms, and slapped a kiss upon her sweet lips. He asked again, "Who the hell do you love?" She bit her lip struggling to get out of his grip.

"Flippy... I love him Evil. You know that." Evil let her go. She was more confused.

"Good, now get out me sight." He sneered at her. She ran upstairs for her life. Evil looked in the mirror. Flippy frowned at him. Flippy sighed at him sadly, "What the hell was that about Evil? You kiss her, then you were about to screw what the hell?"

Evil looked away, "Nothing you... nothing." He looked dead on at Flippy, "I'm stuck with you forever till death split us." He heard Flaky screamed loudly. He ran upstairs quickly. He saw Mime and Lammy skulls crushed and their tongues, twisted and tied. Flaky ran to him scared for her life. He looked at her and then the bodies. He growled, 'Rage the Black Pearl Killer.' He looked out the window through the darkness. He grabbed his Bowie knife walking out a bit. He looked at Flaky who was staring complete shock. He grabbed her. "Don't stall. If he got in this house, he's around here." He dragged her behind the house.

Evil let go of Flaky, she looked at him worriedly. He walked towards the window that was open. He looked at it carefully, 'Damn, no prints... how the hell does this bastard get into the house?' He heard rustling in the bushes. He threw the knife, but only killing Lumpy. He growled, "WHAT THE FUCK!" He looked at Flaky. She plastered on the wall. The wind picked now. It blew a steady breeze. This made Flaky shiver a bit, one she was in blue jeans shorts and a short sleeve grin shirt. Evil didn't care about the cold. He walked back to the front door after grabbing the bloody knife.

Giggles though was sitting at his table looking at the photo album. She looked at him. "Oh hey Evil."

Flaky gasped seeing that she was holding pen. It was used as a decoy for a gun. She was going to kill Evil. She walked up to Giggles, speaking before Evil can curse. "Why in the hell do you have that pen-gun?" She sternly glared at Giggles. Evil was a bit shocked how she knew of the pen-gun. Giggles pointed it at her head. Flaky still glared. "Why are you here?"

Giggles giggled. "To kill Evil. Rage told me that he was the one to kill Cuddles, Lifty, and these two. Your sick monster." Evil growled at her. That's until Flaky tackled her to the ground. She struggled against Giggles in getting the gun. Flaky out of nowhere, socked her in the face and snatched the pen from her. Giggles kicked her off. Flaky groan in pain. She coughed a little. Evil was at complete stand still. Flaky looked at Giggles as she ran through the back door.

Flaky threw the pen to the wall. She looked down, but she felt hug around the waist. She closed her eyes happily. "Hi Flippy."

Evil kissed her neck. He smirked, "I'm not Flippy, Flakes." He licked her neck, receiving a moan from her. "You hate her too. I should of known." He chuckled by this. "My Flakes socking her in the face leaving a fat bruise on her cheek, I think she was bleed in her mouth." He took her upstairs. That, itself is a turn on for me." Suckled on her bottom lip. He became aroused to the second degree. She moaned loudly, panting his name quietly. He smirked by that. "Say my name when I sexually tease you hard." He took his nails and pinched then twisted her nipples through the shirt. She shouted his name in complete pleasure.

"EVIL!" She gripped his hair, she let him go on with what he was doing. She lost her will to think. 'It feels like Flippy, but its rough, hard, and insensitive. This is Evil when he is sexually active." Evil bit into her neck. She screamed unwillingly to this. Evil though smiled evilly and stopped. She panted and was blushing darkly. She looked away. "Why- why did you stop."

Evil looked at her, his eyes showed lust. "Cause I rather wait till this shit blows over." He laid on the bed, falling asleep. She went to change into her pajamas. She sat on the bed looking at Evil. He looked features as he slept. 'So peaceful. So handsome.' He started to mumble in his sleep.

The next day Evil woke up too see Flippy glaring at him through the mirror. Evil scowled at him. 'What fucker?'  
>Flippy start to shout, "Why are you doing this to Flaky! You know how confused she can get!" He shouted at the demon taking over body. Evil sighed annoyingly rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Evil switch me now. I want to be with Flaky."<br>Evil laughed at this, "Jealous much. Besides, you have somethings to tell me. Is Chazz your brother has the same thing. You know something like me?" Flippy looked down shrugging his shoulders. "STOP FUCKING LYING!" Flippy disappeared from sight.

Evil went out for a walk, Flaky has to go too work seeing she a had the whole day. Evil looked at every scared soul around him. Then Chazz came walking his way. Chazz looked at him with a strange puzzled look. "Flippy?" Evil glared at him. He went for his gun in the back of his belt.

Petunia saw a crowd gathering around. Flaky looked at everyone leaving the diner to the area of crowded people. 'Oh no... EVIL!' She ran to the crowd, almost tripping on her own two feet. She pushed her way through the crowd. She stood on her tippy toes.

Evil growled deep in his throat. "No, Evil." This cause Chazz to laugh to himself. Evil saw his eyes flicker to the dark orbs then to his original eye-color. "So you are Rage."

Chazz shook his head, "Evil... our dad, me and Flippy's had the same disorder. It goes through our family for many many generations. Cause by rapes, war, people dying, blood, fear. Our great great great grandfather had the disorder. He got it out of fear. Depending on we act, or our eye-color we are called certain things. He was called the twilight masquerade." Evil scowled at this. Chazz smiled at him. "I went to war correct but I don't have the disorder."

Evil looked at Tyler then Splendid. They saw his eyes flicker. He then noticed Flaky. "So tell me, this your just so lucky not to get it then." Chazz smiled widen, and he nodded. "Bullshit."

Giggles glared at Flaky, she went by Chazz side. Cuddles gasped, went by Evil's side. Splendid, Tyler went with Evil. Flaky was the last to follow Evil. Chazz noticed the town taking sides. "Evil really I am not Rage. I don't have a split personality. Honest."

Flaky saw Giggles being pass a gun. She knew who she was aiming it at. She looked at Evil then Giggles. "GIGGLES!" Flaky shouted. This made everyone look at the two girls.

Giggles smiled. "I am not going to shoot Evil. Flaky, I know how he means to you, plus at that he and Flippy still share a body." Flaky felt tears fall all of the sudden. She took a step up.

"You know what... YOUR A WHORE!" She shouted on top of lungs, gaining her courage. "NOTHING BUT FUCKING SLUT!" This made Evil break down in laughter. Giggles growled in anger. Evil snickered at this.

"Damn, right on the spot." He looked at Flaky and Giggles. "She shot a nerve there didn't she?" Evil looked at Chazz. "Now were the hell did she get the gun?" Chazz shrugged walking away. Evil growled at him. 'No use, that ass-hole knows how to b truthful through a bullshit lie. Flip-shit switch now. Plus you have a story to tell.'

Flippy looked at Flaky, Tyler, and Splendid. Cuddles was crying hard. "Tyler you know he was lying right." Tyler nodded. Flaky looked down feeling a bit guilty for saying what she said- even though it is true!-he walked up to her. "You are right Flaky, she is a whore." Flaky sighed.

Splendid look the small ban of allies for this issue. "So what now?" Lifty came out from the shadows. Splendid eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

Lifty threw Flippy a tape. "Me and brother had video cameras set all over town. That shows a certain purple hair man killing Mime." He walked up to Splendid. "I am helping Flippy so I can get me life back and my brother back. Got it FLY BOY!" Splendid looked away.

Flippy smiled. 'Evil your helping us, if you want your old reputation back.'  
>Evil looked at him, "Damn right I'm helping, cause that ass-hole is good as dead. After this, I swear to god, it better go back to how it was."<br>He nodded to his demon, 'It will Evil.'

Tyler looked at Flippy. "So what are we going to do?"

Flippy sighed, "We have to come up with a plan before next month. If anything this we need it to work in order to avoid the new moon." They all looked at him funny. "Come on I'll explain on the way Splendid house." Splendid just looked more dumbfounded.

He had a flashback though, to were his friend died:

_Five year old Flippy was looking for his friend Becca. They were playing hide and seek. "Becca? Becca where are you?" He held on tightly to his bear. He saw his brother watching tv. "B-Brother, have you seen Becca?"_

_Chazz turned around to look at him, but his he had a dark smile, and blood all over his face._

_CLIFF HANGER!_

_Ha ha IN YOUR FACES!_

_Sorry sorry *ahem*_

_This was a long chap understandably this was fun writing_

_This chap will have a part 2!_

_Sending you all love. XD _


	7. Taking Sides part 2

_Chapter 7_

_Part 2 of last chap_

_Ready._

_Well here's the thing I am squishing Flippy's horrid childhood memories together when it comes to the niddy griddy_

_6 battles, I already did three._

_Not exciting really. A slice, and tantrum there. Not thrilling._

_Anyway here we go_

* * *

><p><em>Younger Flippy looked at his brother bloody face and dark smile. "Y-You killed Becca." He stated.<em>

_Chazz chuckled, "Sure I did, or I just so happen to kill someone else. Or I put cow blood on me. Who knows. She's hiding in the closet my sweet scared little brother." Flippy did a fake laugh and to the closet with his bear._

_He opened to see Becca smiling and laughing. "Flippy, you can't be asking for help from your brother." She giggled at him cleaning the fake blood off. "He did that Flippy cause it almost time for Halloween." She giggled again. Flippy smiled embarrassment, but he held on tight to his army bear. Becca smiled at him. "Can I see your bear?"_

_He flinched and took a step back. Becca frowned at him. Chazz laughed a little. "Becca, don't feel hurt he's really protective over that bear. Wonder why?"_

_Flippy shouted. "HE PROTECTS ME! Mr. Military Bear is strong and he won't let nothing hurt me. NEVER EVER! He will save me from the Black Pearl Killer and the Bloody Red Man." He spoke of the two murderers in town. His mother always sign him too sleep in order to avoid any night terrors. _

_Becca smiled at him, "Bye Flippy and Chazz I have to get home." Flippy smiled at her nodding._

_That night Flippy looked at the clock waiting for his mom to sing him to sleep. He hummed the song. (Since this is Halloween month I am making the song a but Halloween) He started to sing allowed:_

_Sleep tight, don't let killers in sight  
>They won't harm you my child<br>They can't alarm you my child  
>You will awake for another day<br>You play for another day  
>Mommy love you my child<br>Daddy cares for you my Child  
>Sleep tight, Keep the killers from sight.<em>

_Chazz rolled his eyes. "Flippy does tha__t lullaby put you to sleep?"_

_Flippy nodded. And saw their mother come in, "MOMMY!" He hugged her tightly. He yawned in her ear as soon she picked him up._

_"Ready my child?" He nodded. She started singing to him._

_Chazz looked at his father walking out._

_Flashback over:_

Splendid waved a hand in front of his face. Flippy looked at him. "Hey, you started signing." Flippy blushed darkly, seeing everyone looking at him funny.

"Oh... sorry. I was thinking about something." Lifty looked at him then he looked at Tyler. Tyler looked at Splendid, splendid looked at the only to look at the only girl here. Flaky blushed darkly.

"W-What?" Splendid sighed pointing to the front door. "Flippy... do you want me to go?"

Flippy glared at Splendid, "No. Splendid stop being such an ass-hole. That song I was signing was... my lullaby when I was younger. My mom use to sign it to me since there were two killers in our town."

Tyler looked at him. "Flippy what did Chazz tell Evil?"

Flippy thought to himself only to be interrupted by Evil. "It runs through the family, the disorder."  
>"It runs through the family. From my great great great uncle to my father, Chazz and me."<p>

Tyler nodded. Flaky butted in, "Didn't he said that he didn't have the disorder? But in Flippy in your town there were two killers. So wouldn't it make sense if you never had the disorder and he did when he was younger... he helped your dad kill those people in your old town."

Lifty put in the tape inspecting it for the fifth time. "We need to get Sniffles over here."

Splendid groan. He wasn't on good terms with the anteater. "Why him?"

Lifty growled, "Cause he is the only who knows about the enhancement junk. Unless you want your precious town under a psychopath killer?"

Cuddles just looked at the picture of him and Giggles. "You guys I have a bitch to visit." They nodded.

Flippy sighed. "God this town is against us at the moment."

Flaky sighed at this. "Flippy it'll be okay. Besides, when we stop this this whole killer thing can stop." Flippy grinned at her. He kissed lips.

"Flaky I can't let you get hurt. So when the times comes to stop this shit, you stay in the basement with Fluffy. Okay." She nodded to him hesitantly.

Evil chimed in his thoughts, "Sure leave one of the most sexist, toughest chicks at him. Did you see that fucking huge bruise she left Giggles? But whatever. If you and I die and she's not pregnant with you child. You fucked up."  
>Flippy growled at the nuisance. 'Evil we won't die. We have to be careful is all.'<br>Evil snorted, "Fine seal your fate."  
>He sighed at Evil, "You have a idea?"<br>"Well, I do, but its good at the end." He laughed a little. "Besides, Dip-shit, I wanna wait this out."

Splendid waved in Flippy's face again. "Were ready to go to Sniffles house."

Flippy nodded. Tyler looked at Lifty. "Hey so, in order get Chazz out of the way we have convinced almost half of the town in believing Chazz killed those people and is Rage. Right."

Flippy spoke. "That's so far the plan. Evil has a idea but he is to much of a FAG! to tell me."

They started walking toward Sniffles house. Flaky stayed close to Flippy. Splendid rolled his eyes. Tyler punched his arm. It was dark and it seem like it could storm this week. Though they won't know that Sniffles got a visit earlier.

Cuddles knocked on his ex door. "Giggles can we talk. Please."

She opened the door, with Rage behind her. He chuckled nuzzling under her neck. He brown-purplish locks were wild. Giggles kissed his chin. Cuddles heart broke into two. The killer of the town was with his ex in her house only in robes. Rage took a gun and put to his head. "Fuck off wussy-ass."

Cuddles stood were stand. "No, Giggles do you love him"

Giggles snorted, "No, he doesn't love me either. Were just doing this because I help him he rewards me with fun." Cuddles growled clenching his fist.

Cuddles cried hard. Rage smirked, licking Giggles neck. "Go home to your mom pansy boy. I have make her scream later." Cuddles felt in his pockets and he had his cell phone.

He thought to himself quickly. 'Call Flaky, call-' He got shot in the hand. He screamed loudly. He felt hot tears running down his face. He got kicked in the gut by Rage. Cuddles groan in pain.

Rage grabbed him by the ears. "Chazz is me Cuddles. Giggles does love Chazz she just like the rough fucking." Cuddles though reached for his phone which had dialed Flaky. Rage noticed this. "Your one sneaky ass hare. (Get it his a rabbit XD) Flaky, your next."

Flaky was sitting on the couch at Sniffles's house. He died by Rage. He was exploded, beaten, a knife shoved up his ass. He died by massive blood drain. Flippy saw Flaky's face. It was pale in a shock. "F-Flaky you okay."

Flaky looked at him, "Rage got Cuddles."

Splendid sighed, "Stupid bastard." He looked at Lifty. "So what now Flippy?"

Flippy looked at him, his eyes flickered Evil. "We have to get Cuddles."

Flaky looked at him. "Flippy let me go please." She gave him pleading look.

Splendid waved his arms in the air. "Oh yeah, seen the girl who's afraid of everything to the psychopath brother whose also a psychopath! Oh NO! She won't get raped or killed horribly. Yeah Flippy send your girlfriend to save a stupid boy who can't get over a bitch!"

Lifty pushed Splendid. "Shut the hell up, let not forget who killed everyone by trying to stop me and brother the one summer! NO! Flaky I think you can do it and survive." Lifty grinned.

Tyler smiled at Flaky. "Flaky I believe you can also. You know this is actually the first few brave things without being persuaded." Flaky at Lifty and Tyler. She looked at Flippy.

Flippy kissed her cheek. He hugged her tight. "Please come back alive and not raped. Please." Flaky nodded.

She grabbed a stuffed with a knife, mirrors, hot sauce, and a smoke bomb. Flippy gave her the smoke bomb. He kissed lovingly. "Flippy I promised I will come back. If I am not back by the next sundown, then you can flip out." She ran towards Giggles house first.

Cuddles awoke in Chazz's basement. He was tied, bound to the wall. He remembered the horrid beating he recieved. He panted heavily. He realized two of his rib bones broke. He groaned in pain. 'Please... someone come quickly. P-Please.' He closed his to rest before Chazz comes down.

_CUDDLES!_

_I AM SO SORRY! SO VERY SORRY!_

_So how did you like this _

_Please, please I swear to you LEAVE A REVIEW!_

_If not then Evil is going to kick your ass!_

_Peace and happiness!_


	8. FLAKY TO THE RESCUE!

_Chapter 8_

_Ah, Flaky is risking her life for Cuddles..._

_SO NOBLE!_

_Anyway let continue this_

* * *

><p>Flaky pulled herself through Giggles first-story window. She looked around for any disturbing images. 'I have to get that pen-gun from her.' She walked quiet as a mouse, Splendid words rang in her ears, 'I will prove that I am brave and not a scared weakling.' She looked at Giggles and Cuddles sharing their first anniversary together. She sighed sadly. 'Focus Flaky. Focus.' She enter the pink kitchen, she saw the gun on the counter. She remember Evil's face when she had pointed to him. 'Evil and Flippy. I have to survive.' She grabbed the pen and shot it. It ping-pong off the walls and threw the window, scraping her cheek. She hissed quietly, causing Giggles come down in a gown.<p>

Giggles growled, "Why are you in my house!" Flaky squeaked running swiftly, as soon as Giggles had grabbed the knife. She (Flaky) thanked Evil for chasing her all those times around town. She almost tripped turning around running backwards. She turned back around facing the front turning towards the stairs running up there. "FLAKY!" She shouted at the porcupine with tears pricking her eyes had ran upstairs. Giggles followed her.

Flaky saw that at the end of the hall was a window. The one time she hopped out a two story window was at her house when Evil had trap her. She made a daring leaped thankfully landing on her leap. She thought if she was part cat in some ways- though she didn't bother with that at the moment. She ran towards the window hopping through it. She felt glass shatter and some scarp her cheek, clothes, and legs. She landed on a tree, rolling off landing on another branch. She let out stifle 'oof'. She groan in pain as she rolled off landing in the bushes, hiding her past out form.

Giggles looked for the dandruff porcupine. 'Damn it she got away. Probably died.' She went back to her room to rest.

Flippy paced back and forth nervously thinking about Flaky being alone with a killer. The killer of his nightmares. Splendid looked at him pacing. Tyler and Lifty were playing checkers. Splendid finally spoke up, "Stop worrying about her, she's only going to get raped then killed horribly." Flippy snapped, slamming the superhero into the wall.

"Splendid watch you fucking mouth. I swear to you I may not kill like Evil would but your forgetting I come from a long line of killers." Tyler and Lifty pulled him back from the man who was now scared to death.

Flippy covered his face. 'Evil please tell me you another idea?'  
>Evil laughed at him, "Dip-weed, stop worrying, you know how she always seem to elude me the longest? She can probably survive me."<br>He looked at the golden eyed man, 'Seriously?'  
>He nodded, "She fast on her feet, the her body moves like water when turning. I mean really she will survive, I bet you."<br>Flippy scowled at him, 'What is it.'  
>He laughed at Flippy's face, "When this is over let me tease Flakes anyway I want."<br>Flippy wanted to say no cause he obviously he was hoping her to survive. 'Make the bet with Splendid.' He knew was making a huge mistake.

Evill took control throwing is knife right when Splendid has legs open, "Splendid let have a bet."

Splendid look carefully at the killer, the sun was rising and and Evil's eyes shine with death and a fiery passion of causing pain. "What kind of bet?"

Evil chuckled darkly at him, "Let me choose one girl in town, let me tease, and cause pain too in anyway, shape or form. If she screams bloody murder, which you can hear a mile a way don't come. If you come I get to kill you. Deal?" He held his hand out smirking.

Splendid shook the demon hand agreeing to the bet. "Wait on what stake."

Evil looked at him, "If Flakes survives or not." He walked to the couch falling asleep. Splendid narrowed his eyes at him.

Lifty walked to him, Tyler sighed seeing how he basically signed his death wish. "Hey... Evil do you know how Flaky came to like Flippy?"

Evil open an eye he clawed finger slit his cheek. He licked the blood, he smirked, "Flaky has issues also, she's a tomboy who's afraid of, me of course, chicks, mountains, sharks, the MOLE! Lumpy, Splendid helping her, mice... may I go on." They shook their heads. "Flakes she likes Flippy for his kindness, compassionate well-being, that helpfulness, he hardly or never steals." He smirked at the two straight men, "If she never met Flippy, and met Tyler- if he was straight they would probably date. I am right?"

Tyler shrugged, Lifty sighed sadly. Splendid gave Evil a dirty look. Evil shot back a death glare, "Say something shit head."

Splendid smirked, "You like Flaky."

Evil glared angrily, "Prove it."

Splendid step up to the challenge, "How do you know what type of guy Flaky likes, how do you know her greatest fears."

Evil snorted going to grab the knife turning it, throwing it in the air and catching it in his mouth using his teeth only, "She told Flip-fag those things I happen to listen."

Splendid asked him two serious questions, "Evil you have to tell the truth, when is Flaky's birthday, and did you kiss her?"

Evil cursed angrily. "Your fucking pest you know that. Her birthday is April 11th. I did... not kiss her." He lied through his teeth.

Splendid smirked, "You kissed her, your a man-whore."

Evil tackled him, he held the knife against his neck. "Say that again you gay-ass mother fucker of a son of a bitch." He hissed.

Splendid smiled seeing he hit a nerve, "What if Flaky or as you call her by a pet name, Flakes did get raped, then she was skinned, after being pecked by chicks and posted in the town center. Then what is she came back the next day pregnant with his-"

Evil growled punching his lights out. Blood trickled down Splendid's head. Evil heaved in a heavy breath he looked at Sniffles come in seeing them. "Sniffles we have a favor you."

Flaky awoke to the pelting of rain. She got up remembering Cuddles. "Oh god no please be alive Cuddles."

Cuddles screamed bloody murder as the branding iron hit his skin. He was touched in many wrong areas, smacked, burned, cut and had salt with lemon juic pour over his body. Cuddles yellow eyes looked at Rage. "Is this what you did to your victims?"

Rage laughed, "Oh man you don't know the half of it, I'm a bisexual rapist." Cuddles gasped, Flippy could never remember his hunter only had night terrors. "Flippy was such a screamer, I molested he's friend Becca cute girl, a crow, long black hair, deep brown eyes, she was a crier not a screamer. For girls they're hard to make scream now. Flakes or Flaky look like a screamer and crier just give me that sense of power."

Cuddles gasped, "YOU'RE A SICK BASTARD!" Rage gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Hm, taste like carrots." Rage smiled sexually at him. "Your a real good screamer. Just like my bitch Flippy." He walked upstairs to his room.

Cuddles cried hard, the tears stung his abused cheeks. 'No one is going to help me.' He heard the glass break, he saw it was Flaky. He whispered at her, "FLAKY! How the hell did you get here? Where's the others?"

She slid through. "I came alone, Cuddles I'm here to get you out of here."

He nodded, seeing her working hard on getting the lock off. Just then she heard Rage voice and foot-steps coming down slowly and darkly. "_Cuddles_ do you have a friend?"

_CLIFF HANGER!_

_Now you know Rage and Chazz are one, and if fact he is a rapist._

_He started raping, well lets wait there._

_Anyway, I won't continue till 3 or more reviews come in._

_Kay._

_LOVE YOU ALL XD_

_Thank you for not flaming on this story._


	9. Stormy wheater

_Chapter 9_

_Well This story is developing deeper_

_Don't there's going to be like a three part thing of Flippy's past_

_Yes there will be a epilogue_

_I lied about six battles... there will be about 10_

_HERE WE GO!_

* * *

><p>Flaky hid behind a shelf, her tiny form allowed her too. She kept her voice low. He heard Chazz voice break through. She held her breath fearing he would find her. She heard Cuddles breathing it was raspy, short and heavy. Chazz breathing was smooth, peaceful and sinister. She strained her ears to listen to what they were talking about or were doing.<p>

Cuddles struggled with his other cuffed hand. He's wrist were sore, rough and raw. Chazz knew someone or something un-cuffed him. Cuddles fearing if he would tell Flaky was the one who helped him out of his prison. "Chazz probably I slipped my hand out you know me, like a tooth pick." He did a fake chuckle.

Chazz laughed at him slamming him against the wall. "Your a bad liar."

Cuddles winced avoiding Chazz's darkening eyes. Rage came through, he was rougher and harder on him. "Stop you lying pansy boy. Now tell who let on of your hands go? Hm. Are they still in this very room?" He saw Cuddles eyes wander to the shelf then the closet. "Which is it?"

Cuddles gasped, he forced his eyes look at the closet. 'Oh god I screwed Flaky!'

Rage walked to the closet taking his gun and pointing it at the door. Cuddles was on the floor once more breathing hard. He shot once and heard no sound. He smirked. "Well I guess no one is here." He walked back upstairs smiling sickly.

Flaky came out afraid for her life, but kept her nerve a little. The last cuff on his wrist. Cuddles smiled weakly at her. She lifted him up, putting a arm around her neck. She looked for a way out avoiding Rage/Chazz. Cuddles groaned then spoke, "He's gone for now, but hurry he'll be back within 10 minuets. She nodded heading to the stairs that was probably leading to the living room.

They made up with four minuets to spare. Cuddles coughed up blood. Flaky squeaked but still held him. "You know Flippy is worried as hell right now." She nodded while heading to the front door. Cuddles looked at the time as soon as the door knob turned and open to Chazz. His eyes flickered to show dark full eyes. Flaky squeaked in fear; Cuddles struggled to stay on his feet.

Chazz pulled out a gun and point it at Flaky. Flaky swallowed hard he smiled at her lustfully, "So you know I am a bisexual rapist. Do you even know how old I am?"

Flaky shook her head, "Twenty-six?" She answered staring at the dun scared to death.

He laughed at her answer. "Twenty-eight. You can consider me a pedophile if you so must."

Flaky looked at Cuddles, Cuddles looked at her. Chazz pulled the trigger, letting the bullet fly towards Flaky. Cuddles pulled her down barely dodging the bullet. Cuddles pulled Flaky up and running toward the kitchen. Chazz ran after them. Flaky took out the knife she had and threw at Chazz. Chazz moved out of the way of the flying object. Cuddles struggled with the back door. Flaky was going to go help him while quickly trying to get the hot sauce and pen. Cuddles noticed this, "THIS NOT THE TIME FOR HOT SAUCE!" Flaky felt a tug at her hair, then a pull.

She squeaked feeling tears coming, Rage grinned down at her, "Scream."

Flaky struggled against his hand that was gripping her hair. She looked at the cover hot sauce pen, she shouted to the injured rabbit, "CUDDLES!" Flaky threw the pen at him. He caught it accidentally setting it off and the small bullet went straight into Rage hand that was holding Flaky. He hissed in pain. Flaky ran towards the door busting it open and running for her life with Cuddles following close behind.

Splendid looked at Evil then the time, "Sundown is almost here Evil, prepare to lose jackass."

Evil yawned, he felt like killing someone. He looked at Tyler who was reading a sexy man issue. Sniffles after a lot of "_convincing_" was trying to enhance the video to see if Chazz was the killer. He was still having issues with believing that it was him. Evil groaned in complete boredom, 'I could of been at home asleep, after a prefect kill streak. No I have to help this damn town and its god-for-sake people. We have Giggles the whore, Splendid the jackass, Tyler is okay... for a gay guy, Sniffles a know it all of a son-of-bitch. Lumpy village idiot, Lifty need to stay away from Flakes, Shifty eh he's okay... Lammy she has problems like the rest of us, Russle must had said '_argh_' as his first word.' He sighed, 'Then there's the others who I rarely kill The Mole blind as a bat, Coma-rot(sorry if I spelled it, its the caveman guy) he can't harm no one unless he's driving, surfing, or on slippery ground. Cuddles usually hides so I can't find him as much, and Flakes she's a bloody screamer, hardly play with dolls, a tomboy who is afraid of so many stupid things.' He looked at everyone then the time, "Hey splendid thirty seconds left."

Splendid smirked, "I'm going to win-" He stopped when he saw a beat up rabbit and a panting scared porcupine.

Evil smirked, "ASS-HOLE I TOLD YOU!" He looked at Cuddles as Sniffles went to his bathroom and get the first aid.

Cuddles was breathing hard holding his sides. "God that bastard did a number on me."

Evil looked at him, "Cuddles did you get broken ribs?" Cuddles nodded in pain. Evil turned to Flaky, "Hey did you get any injuries?"

She shook her head, "Did you enhance the video yet?"

Evil sighed at her annoying question, "No." she heard his irritation with her question.

She walked up to the man angrily, "You know I jumped through a fucking window just to land and roll off several branches. Hitting the ground-though it was grass-hurt like a bitch! Then only to almost have my cover blow... wait no he knew I was there! He pulled me by the hair almost killing not once but twice! TWICE DAMN IT! FOR WHAT SO YOU CAN HAVE ATTITUDE WITH ME! NO I DON'T THINK YOU HAVE A FUCKING RIGHT! I DID THIS TO PROVE TO SPLENDID THE JACKASS I AM BRAVE!" She felt tears coming, "Let me have Flippy back... YOU EVIL BASTARD!"

Evil shouted back at her, "WELL SORRY TO BREAK IT TO YOU GIRLY I HATE YOU!" That was the word the broke the string. She felt her eye wet her cheeks were stained with tears. She pushed him away from her-almost knocking him off his own two feet. She ran out the door to her home.

Evil let Flippy in control now, "You guys enhance the video. I am going to get Flaky back." He ran out just as the darken clouds cried on the scene below.

Lifty sighed, "Evil really screwed up."

Splendid looked at the teift, "Go steal something, or you wanna change for the whiner."

Lifty tackled him , socking him till blood came. He kept on, "GO TO HELL!" He was stopped by a hand. The hand though was rough and muscular. Cuddles screamed running out the door. Sniffles got stabbed in the face, Lifty was burned after being socked in face, Tyler luckily made it out with Cuddles. Splendid woke up to see Rage reading a book all bloody.

Rage smiled at him. "Do me a favor hero boy, go get the gay, hare. You can live okay. I have a date with Flaky.

Flaky laid on her couch wiping away her tears, 'Evil hates me, but at least Flippy loves me. She heard a knock on the her door. "Come in." She said in almost faint whisper.

Flippy came soaking wet, "Flaky..." He looked down, I am sorry for Evil. He's actually dealing with his own demons at the moment. He really is sorry." Flaky hugged her boyfriend tightly. "You know that evil bastard remark hurt him a little. He know he is a bastard, a ass-hole, jackass, an ass, a motherfucker, a son of a bitch, but he doesn't like that evil bastard remark. Flaky," He sat her down next him on the floor. "Evil enter my life through my fear of dying, losing my friends and well being the only few to survive that war. Evil only know to be crude he was like my back up life. I was dying he come in go and kill the anyone in he's path. He doesn't know any better Flaky. He knows killing being a bit crude and rude,-" Evil showed he's eyes, "I'm sorry."

Flaky looked at him, "I forgive you." Flaky looked at the yellow eyes. She kissed his lips. Evil felt he's own face darken.

Tyler and Cuddles busted in Flaky's house only to see what they thought it was Flippy and Flaky kissing. Flaky saw them, then pushing Evil off of her, Tyler saw it was Evil after seeing those demonic evil orbs. He smirked at Evil. Evil glared at him, "I swear to god you tell a living soul your a dead MONKEY!"

SOMEWHERE IN A MOUNTAIN SIDE...

Buddhist monkey: Did someone say monkey?

Back to the story:

Evil sighed annoyingly, "He knows were trying to expose him. Well time for another plan." He counted and Splendid wasn't with them. "Where's the a-hole?"

Tyler was about to speak until Cuddles head was blown up. Evil saw it was Splendid. Behind was Giggles. Evil knew Rage was coming. Tyler backed up only to be lined up with the other two. They backed up slowly. Evil was breathing hard, Flaky was shivering, Tyler glared at the two. Evil shot at the window it shattered and some glass fell. Flaky ran knowing what to do, Tyler followed. Evil shot a couple of bullets at the two and ran following the other two. The bullets were a distraction. Giggles looked at Rage. "Well well three of them and three of us, this couldn't work any better."

_You see where this going?_

_Yeah Ironically I didn't really mean to do this. 3 and 3_

_Well I hope you like, don't worry battles between Evil and Rage will commence two chaps away_

_Then its Flippy three part past._

_Yhe rest you have to wait, but Tyler does fight Splendid on the beginning of the next chap. _

_So... yeah._

_LOVE YOU ALL!  
>DON'T SUE OR FLAME ME! XD <em>


	10. Love me Hate me

_Chapter 10_

_Ready?_

_Okay Who's all ready for TYLER BATTLE!_

_XD_

* * *

><p>They sat in the house of Pop and Cub. Pop was fearing for the life his son. Flaky was cooing the toddler. Evil looked at Flaky then the rain. Tyler was thinking about something that was really disturbing. Evil looked at the Raccoon. "Tyler what you thinking about?" He asked having a hint of annoyance. He hated when people didn't say what was on their mind. Tyler looked at the man before him. Evil saw his eyes narrow with anger. Evil smirked. "You want to kill someone?"<p>

Tyler looked at him. He blushed little by the thought of Evil lucky guesses. "Yeah your right."

Evil smirked at him. "Is someone whose a super hero, a jackass?" Tyler nodded. "A guy who... hate gays?" Tyler flipped his switch grabbing he's(Evil's) gun.

"That mother fucking gay hated prick is going to die." He shot off the gun after turning the safety off. Cub cried a little, Flaky jumped by the bang. Evil looked at the bullet hole in Pop's head.

He looked at the raccoon heading to the door, "Hey," Tyler looked at him, "tell Splendid that I still won the bet. I hope you have fun." Tyler walked out in the rain. Evil thought to himself. 'Flippy, your family is so fucked up.' He snickered  
>Flippy groan, "Shut the hell up you fag."<br>'Ha. Ha. Nice comeback where you get it the whore shop.'  
>"KNOW WHAT! SWITCH ME NOW!"<br>'Fine fine. Prissy-ass.'

Flaky saw Flippy eyes. She smiled widely hugging him. "Good to have you back. The air was really heavy with around with Evil."

Flippy laughed but frowned. "I hope Tyler doesn't die. It's cool having a gay friend."

She giggled but she was also worried.

Tyler looked at the sky pouring down waterworks. He was helping Flippy with his little problem cause he went through the same thing or semi-same thing crap when he dated his ex. He growled angrily by the thoughts swirling in he's head. He wanted to help Flippy kill Chazz but he wanted to kill Splendid just because he got on his last nerve. He felt the wind picked up.

Splendid was sitting in Giggles house as she was out. He sighed in boredom. 'Only this to save my life... but am I doing this to smite Flippy and the gay?' He smirked, 'I am doing to get back at Flippy.' He jumped a little when he heard hard knocks. "Giggles~?" He answered the knocks.

Tyler in soaking wet he's eyes were feral, he growled at the hating man. "You know there are only a few things that piss me off to the core, homo-hating bastards. If you don't know what homo means it mean the same thing that what you used for liking the same gender, I am a homosexual. Another thing is rapist if there were no rapist this horrible little world of ours wouldn't be so fucked up. Another thing... I just hate your superhero guts." Tyler shot off a few bullets at the man with the red cape. Splendid dodge the bullets by flying.

He looked at the pissed man, "Whoa! What the heck did I do?"

Tyler screamed at him, "YOUR HELPING A KILLER WHO RAPED FLIPPY!"

He(Splendid) flew out the window flying towards Sniffles house. Tyler followed the flying man through the rain. Splendid put it into high gear. Tyler still followed.

Splendid huffed and puffed going into the dark house. He sighed happily about avoiding the killing raccoon. He sat down under a flickering light only to hear a clatter in the kitchen. He gasped in shock seeing a knife fly across he's face. "Holy SHIT!" He looked at the enraged soaked man. He's gray vest darken to black, his light blue shirt had darken with the rest of his clothes. "TYLER CALM DOWN!"

He ran to Splendid socking him in the face. He took out a gem. Splendid gasped and was grasping for air. "Yeah, you know this gem. Your one true weakness. Now choke on it and die!" He shoved the rock down the hero's throat. Splendid felt his innards bleed, his throat was swelling and he's head was expanding. Tyler sat on the table looking at the helpless hero. "Yeah, feel the pain."

Splendid head exploded in a million tiny bits of brain and blood. Tyler saw shadows move quickly outside the house. He knew he over stayed his welcome. He left quickly out the house.

Flippy looked at the stormy weather and sighed sadly. He saw Flaky come back down after putting cub to rest. Flippy hugged her tightly. "Flaky... do you hate me. If you hate Evil... then... you hate me. That what my father said about my uncle. He hated him for what he done and was. You either hate all of that person or love them whole." Flaky eyes went wide with tears falling. Flippy looked at her innocent face.

Flaky looked down. "Flippy... I love you with all my heart. If I hated you then... I would of never had gone out with you, try to throw you birthday parties... even though they always seem to go wrong." She kissed him deeply. He blushed darkly by his girlfriend boldness. He return back quickly though. He licked her lips asking for some tongue wrestling. She took the challenged.(_Well lemon time sorry for the awkward sex scene. Or am I?_)

Flippy made her lay on the bed in Pop's secret room. It had a dimmer, mood music, and a plushy bed. He kissed her neck, nipping the parts he knew too well. She moaned loudly. He smirked, he showed his original eye color, but the smile was Evil's. He touch was Flippy's the claws were Evil's. The heart beats were Flippy's, the voice was Evil's. Flaky blew into his ear. She earned a husky growl from her lover. She knew how to set him off. She rocked her body against him. Flippy (I am still using Flippy cause well they didn't really switch out all the way) took her in his arms flipping them. She looked down at the man who was in pure lust and love for her. She kissed down to his neck. "Flippy or Evil... why didn't you get your dog-tags?" She distinctly remember Chazz having dog-tags.

Flippy rubbed against her wanting her to keep moving her soft warm body against him. "I'll tell you after this. Nothing is stopping us at the moment." He brought her down on him for a heated kiss. She rubbed against him roughly which got Evil horny as hell. He bit down on he neck hard. "Flakes you like it rough don't you?" She blushed darkly holding back the deep moan. "I like this side of you, a scared tomboy outside of bed, but a rough little amazon in bed." She blushed by the somewhat compliment.

She thought of a comeback, "Your a killer out of bed and sweet heart at that, but in bed your a feral man and a horny guy at that." He laughed at her comeback. He squeezed her breast hard causing her to yelp and moan at the same time. "Evil..."

He smirked at her, "A little of Flippy at the most." She took off her shirt and bra, then removed his jacket and shirt. She licked his earlobe causing him to shudder and let his head fall back. "Oh god Flakes, don't push me into screwing you in the mattress."

She bit his ear which broke the restraints. He pinned her to the bed, "Who do you belong too?"

She looked at him blushing, "You."

"That's my girl." He bit her nipple harder than her neck. Her body shook and shudder under him. "Why do you belong to me?"

She bit his neck harder than he bit her neck. He let out a throaty moan. "Cause I am the only one who can give you this much pleasure." She unbutton his pant and slid them down too his ankles. "Please..." He sucked on her neck where the bite mark was, "FUCK ME!"

He ripped her skirt and leggings off, he took off her panties and his boxers. He got on top of her smiling his evil, handsome grin. "I been waiting for this." He slammed into her. The rest was moans, groans and dirty talking.

Evil realized Flippy lost control. Flaky was laying her-messy hair-head on his chest. "Damn Flakes, if you could scream and cuss like that often I wouldn't kill that often." He chuckled by that thought. Flaky blushed darkly. "You wanna know why I don't have dog-tags?" She looked at the military bear and nodded. "I killed the general and after Flippy realized what I done he ran back home and lied about the general saying he was a good soldier such and such. Never did get those tags."

Flaky kiss him on his lips and fell asleep. Evil held down the blush. He looked at Flaky sleeping form, he's eyes felt heavy. He yawned and made himself comfy on her chest.

Evil woke up to feeling his own body heat and not Flaky's heat or chest. it was three o' clock in the morning. "Flakes...?" He saw a letter on the nightstand and a picture of the sleeping porcupine and Rage licking her face.

The letter said:

_Well well, you now know I am Rage and Chazz. I say it is such a lovely thing. You the town killer fucking a rape-able girl. I am a bisexual rapist. I heard her curses and screams, they sounded so sweet. I want those to come out forcefully. Evil I feel bad if don't come in time to save her life... that if you even care. See you soon._

_-Rage_

Evil growled, crumbling the letter. He put his clothes on quickly and then realized Rage jacked his knife, his own combat knife. "That son of a bitch." He ran downstairs grabbing foil, two kitchen knives.

_Oh snap, EVIL PISS!_

_... Wait when isn't he piss?_

_Anyway I hope you like it. Yes I am cutting the story short so I can do his three part past!_

_Wait and I love you all for your kind reviews!_

_XD_


	11. Flippy's Past pt 1

_Chapter 11_

_Well here's Flippy 3 past_

_Yes this going to explain everything from when he was born to now_

_So now no more confusion_

_=3_

* * *

><p><em>When Flippy was born and after five or six weeks later Marry Flippy's mother had her tubes tied. She knew of her husband-Manny-little problem. She feared it being pass on through her newly new born son. Chazz he had it. She know that much after he almost killed her with a flyswatter. She saw Chazz's look at his younger brother it had hate, envy and lust. She always kept by Flippy's side when he was three-years-old. Flippy looked at his mother smiling. "Mom do you really have to go?"<em>

_She choked and nodded. "Only for a week my sweet baby boy." She looked at the eleven-year-old, he smirked at her only to be slapped in the head his father. She looked at her two sons. She hugged Flippy tight almost crying fearing what would happen. "Your...brother will always protect you." She choked a little. Chazz smiled at his lovely mother and his cute little brother. She kissed both of there heads. "Flippy there's a gift for you upstairs but wait till I come back kay." He nodded. "Chazz be good." He nodded but kept his fingers cross, "I love you both." She left out the door._

_Manny glared at Flippy, Flippy winced a little. "Chazz, keep your brother out of trouble."_

_Chazz was watching tv for a bit while Flippy was drawing a picture of himself in a military outfit. Flippy pouted and looked at his older brother. "Chazz can you play with me please." he him. Chazz sighed but smiled at his brother cute face._

_"Okay, anything for my cute little brother." He took Flippy's hand taking him to the bathroom. "I have a **fun** game."_

_Flippy was blushing darkly and was looking away covering his area. Chazz inspecting he's nude brother. He growled lustfully. He started singing that lullaby. He's eyes flashed to darken eyes. Flippy squeaked feeling his brother hands gripping his bottom. He then screamed when a finger was into his hole. Tears went down his face as it turn a dark red. Chazz push another finger into his hole. Flippy screamed bloody murder. "AH! STOP IT PLEASE!" Chazz kissed his lips, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Flippy eyes went wide then shut tightly when he felt Chazz's whole hand shove deep inside him. Flippy's face and was turning darker and tears were falling faster._

_He's brother stopped the fingering session he smirked by it. Flippy cower into the corner of the bathroom. Chazz sighed sadly. "Flippy, don't tell mom and dad okay. I can get in very big trouble. Promise not to tell?"_

_"I... promise."_

_Two years later:_

_"Marry, where's Flippy?" Flippy's dad Manny shouted._

_Marry came from the kitchen holding a cake with red and green frosting. It said 'Happy Birthday'. "He's in room, why do you need him?"_

_He kiss her cheek, "To give him a gun. The boy need to be like Chazz, smart, and heading for the military." Marry looked at Chazz as he was tinkering with his gun with metal pellets. Manny shuffled his hair a little._

_Five year old Flippy looked at his stuff teddy bear. "Mr. Military Bear your big and strong aren't you. Nothing will hurt me as long as I have you." He's bear was brown and had bulging black eyes, a smile, with a army outfit. Flippy heard his mother calling him. "COMING MOMMY!" He got up carrying his bear. He saw his brother shooting the gun at a target. Flippy ears twitched by the sound of that. He ignored it and looked at his mother setting the cake down._

_Manny looked at the bear then Flippy, "Flippy my boy let me see the bear." Flippy hesitated and looked at his mom asking her for help._

_Chazz came in tickling Flippy's sides. Flippy felt tears come and he let go of the bear and ran to their mom. Marry calmed him down. Chazz sighed sadly. Manny just scowled by Flippy sudden brust of tears. Marry looked at Chazz. He walked out of the kitchen going to greet rest of the family and friends. Marry let Flippy go to the bathroom to wash his puffy eyes. Marry looked at Manny. "Why did you take he's bear? You know that the only thing that makes him feels safe. Something happen to him two years ago. I'm worried about him. What if being in the military doesn't work for him?"_

_Manny sighed setting the bear on the table taking Marry in a embrace, "He have Chazz love to look up too. Okay." He kissed her lovingly. She kissed back seeing Flippy friend Becca in the door way. Marry smiled at her, "He's washing his face." She nodded._

_Chazz looked at everyone but really at Flippy and Becca playing. 'One day their going to get hurt.'_

_Five year old Flippy was looking for his friend Becca. They were playing hide and seek. "Becca? Becca where are you?" He held on tightly to his bear. He saw his brother watching tv. "B-Brother, have you seen Becca?"_

_Chazz turned around to look at him, but his he had a dark smile, and blood all over his face._

_Flippy looked at his brother bloody face and dark smile. "Y-You killed Becca." He stated._

_Chazz chuckled, "Sure I did, or I just so happen to kill someone else. Or I put cow blood on me. Who knows. She's hiding in the closet my sweet scared little brother." Flippy did a fake laugh and to the closet with his bear._

_He opened to see Becca smiling and laughing. "Flippy, you can't be asking for help from your brother." She giggled at him cleaning the fake blood off. "He did that Flippy cause it almost time for Halloween." She giggled again. Flippy smiled embarrassment, but he held on tight to his army bear. Becca smiled at him. "Can I see your bear?"_

_He flinched and took a step back. Becca frowned at him. Chazz laughed a little. "Becca, don't feel hurt he's really protective over that bear. Wonder why?"_

_Flippy shouted. "HE PROTECTS ME! Mr. Military Bear is strong and he won't let nothing hurt me. NEVER EVER! He will save me from the Black Pearl Killer and the Bloody Red Man." He spoke of the two murderers in town. His mother always sign him too sleep in order to avoid any night terrors._

_Becca smiled at him, "Bye Flippy and Chazz I have to get home." Flippy smiled at her nodding._

_That night Flippy looked at the clock waiting for his mom to sing him to sleep. He hummed the song. (Since this is Halloween month I am making the song a but Halloween) He started to sing allowed:_

_Sleep tight, don't let killers in sight  
>They won't harm you my child<br>They can't alarm you my child  
>You will awake for another day<br>You play for another day  
>Mommy love you my child<br>Daddy cares for you my Child  
>Sleep tight, Keep the killers from sight.<em>

_Chazz rolled his eyes. "Flippy does tha__t lullaby put you to sleep?"_

_Flippy nodded. And saw their mother come in, "MOMMY!" He hugged her tightly. He yawned in her ear as soon she picked him up._

_"Ready my child?" He nodded. She started singing to him._

_Chazz looked at his father walking out. He saw that his dad has changed. 'Hell must be close by... but there's always little paradise somewhere.' He thought looking upstairs clearly hoping to see his mother coming out._

_One o' clock am:_

_Flippy was running towards his room until he tripped. He was slam against the wall. He had tears in his eyes, burn marks on him, a scar going down his shoulder to his stomach. He looked at his brother. Rage twisted his arm behind his back, making him lay on his stomach. "__Leave ME ALONE! I'M SORRY SO SORRY... AH! STOP IT HURTS! AH! AH! AH! AH!"_

_"SHUT UP! Let me do this for you. Or I'll push it in deeper!" Shouted Rage._

_"AH! STOP IT! PLEASE!" Flippy shouted with tears rolling down his face._

_Rage laughed at him, "That what you get for going out of your room to use the bathroom." He moved quickly, causing his little brother to scream. "Your so damn lucky mom and dad aren't here!" Rage removed himself slowly. Flippy was huffing and puffing. To his amazement it wasn't over. His own older brother shoved his erect member into his mouth. He moaned loudly as Flippy screamed around him. Rage's seed spilled out sliding down Flippy's throat._

_Flippy woke up in his bed, clean clothes and everything. He squeaked seeing his brother eating a banana. "Don't tell mom and dad. Flippy today you showed fear of me by crying when I touched on your sides. Honestly, that could of blown our cover. I don't want to punish you." He held up a knife. "Now do you?"_

_Flippy shook his head quickly. "No, brother."_

_That's so far the first part of his past._

_Yes three part saga._

_So sit back and enjoy._


	12. Flippy's Past pt 2

_Chap 12_

_Flippy's Past pt 2_

_Ready like freddy?_

_Hm...?_

_You better be Here you go._

* * *

><p><em>When Flippy turn the eight things with he's older brother wasn't going so well. Actually they were getting serious. Really serious for that matter. Chazz had turned six-teen and well much more aggressive. Flippy was doing he's homework at the table watching he's mother cook he's favorite meal. Marry looked at her sweet son. She wished she could send him to live with some normal family. She saw Chazz come in with he's friend. she sighed sadly. She never approved of her own son friends. She was afraid of them being a bad influence. "Chazz please keep your demented, perverted friends from your brother please."<em>

_"Yes mom." He shot Flippy a loving stare, Flippy squeaked in fear causing Chazz's friends tom laugh. Becca who was sitting across from him scowled at the older kids._

_She stood, "Leave him alone!" Flippy gave he's mother a pleading look and a form of asking for a way out of this mess._

_Marry grabbed Flippy's hand. "We're going to the park. Would you like to join us Becca?" Becca shook her head. "Oh okay, tell your mother I said hi then. Bye." She left with Flippy to the park._

_Chazz and he's friends covered Becca's mouth and pinned her to the floor. Her eyes went wide. "You have a loud mouth you know that don't you?" He smirked seeing the fear in her eyes. "Me and my friends are all going to take turns in pleasuring ourselves."_

_Becca closed her eyes tightly feeling her clothes torn off, she had no idea what was going on all she knew she was scared and wishing she went with Flippy. She felt something painful, sharp, hard and long in her spot. She cried hard, she lost her voice didn't no whether to scream stop or for help. Her eyes were open and wide, her pupils were small as she was shaking in total shock._

_Becca awoke by Flippy, he had worry in he's eyes. She cried hard on he's shoulder. Flippy looked around the somewhat quiet room they were in. "Come on quickly." He grabbed her hand dragging her to he's room. He closed the door quickly then locking the door. He moved he's toy chest over he's door. Then put a bunch of toys on top and in front of the chest._

_ Becca was astonished by the fact Flippy her own friend did this. "Flip-" She had her mouth covered by he hand._

_"Sh, you have to be really, really, really quiet when we are alone with my brother." He looked at the door then sighed. "Go."_

_"Flippy you barricade your door?" He nodded. "Why?"_

_He looked down, "What did he do too you?"_

_She looked away ashamed to say anything by the fact she couldn't remember anything. "He touch me."_

_Flippy took out a book and showed the guy's area. She blushed extremely. "I been reading this, I took it from my brother. I needed to know what he did to me." He flipped the pages and stopped at the page he was at. "He molested you and me. Most of all he raped us... he used us for sexual pleasure." Becca's eyes went wide in amazement and shock. Flippy took out papers from he's drawers. He gave them to Becca. "I've been looking up what is rape, what my family disorder is, what my brother is called. I've been having nightmares thinking of what he was, what my family was." He looked down. "Becca you have too stop being friends with me... or he's going to keep using you. Please."_

_Becca sighed sadly, "No Flippy. We have too tell your mother your dad. The police they know what to do." Flippy did an almost insane laugh. She saw he's eyes flash in fear and vengeance._

_"He told me if I am old enough to say no, I am old enough to be sexually used. He beat me, he cut my body, I lie to my parents in fear and... anger. One day I am going too... kill him. I want too." He clenched he's fist and cried. The tears streamed they tasted bitter in he's mouth._

_She looked down, "So do you think you have the disorder?"_

_He shook he's head, "I don't think... I know I do. It's a 50 50 chance of me having the disorder. Split Personalities... you have no recall on what your other self did or said to someone. I saw it in my brother... but it was like it enhanced he's sexually arousal."_

_Becca spoke out a question, "Flippy... how do you even understand this stuff."_

_Flippy shrugged, "I guess Brains run through the family." She giggled but frown._

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"Not tell my parents, I want the pleasure of killing him." He looked down sadly, "Even if I could die."_

_Outside he's room Chazz was hearing everything. He chuckled. 'Okay little brother time for the games to begin."_

_Two Years later:_

_The Police were outside Flippy's friend house. A crow, height 3'4 (she was a very short girl for her age) age ten, death to gruesome to say. Becca's mother was crying by the death of her daughter. Becca's head was put on the gnomes hat. Her arms were pin to the ground, her legs were spread and her feet pinned also. The moon glow was on Becca lifeless body._

_Becca's mother walked up to Marry. She had angry scowled to her. Marry glared, "Don't you dear blame it on my husband."_

_She growled, "I should your family is fucked UP!" She glared darkly at Flippy who eyes were in plain shock. "I should blame it on your son there, he's the only she ever hanged out with and ever talks about! All of your family members are murderers."_

_The words murderer hit his stomach hard. He felt tears fall, "I didn't kill her."_

_Marry was shoved by Becca's mother and she gabbed Flippy by the collar of he's shirt. "You did you little shit."_

_Flippy looked her dead in the eye. "She was raped. I didn't kill her either some bastard did." He curse, Marry's ears tingled by her son voice and the way he spoke. "Say sorry to my mother now. You will be next to die if anything. Someone else will kill you."_

_Becca's looked away walking back to her house. Manny helped her wife up glaring at the woman hatefully. Flippy looked down taking in a deep breath and cried. Marry hugged her son tightly. She sang the song quietly in his ear. He felt his body going limp, he's eyes drift into a sleep. It was a shock._

_Two Days later:_

_Flippy sat in the house alone staring out the window, drawing a picture on the window, he's parents were at the funeral he and Chazz weren't allowed to come. Chazz was reading a book for he's test. Flippy kept he's distance from him. He knew too well to avoid he's brother at all cost especially since he's mother wasn't there to protect him. He started singing that lullaby. He somehow gave a since of safety and security. It gave him a way of not fearing the monster in the living room with him, he sang the whole song quietly:_

__Sleep tight, don't let killers in sight  
>They won't harm you my child<br>They can't alarm you my child  
>You will awake for another day<br>You play for another day  
>Mommy love you my child<br>Daddy cares for you my Child  
>Sleep tight, Keep the killers from sight.<em>_

__The Light will shine on you my child  
>The Darkness will descend on you my child<br>____You will become a fighter one day my child  
>This world can't harm you<br>It shall not alarm you  
>You will awake to harm one day<br>You will awake to alarm one day__

__Sleep tight  
><em>___Kill right  
>Attack tonight<br>Harm him my child  
>Destroy him my child<br>Listen to your mother my child  
><em>___You must kill him, my sweet Evil child.__

__Chazz looked at his brother who eyes were closed and tears stop falling. "Yo Flippy you okay?" He asked not really caring.__

__Flippy just opened he's eyes smiling small or was it a smirk of detestation towards brother. "Why did you kill my friend?"__

_He laughed at Flippy, "I didn't kill I assisted in the killing. Uncle came and well hello we decided to kill your little friend."_

_"THEN WHY WAS SHE RAPE!" He shouted at him._

_"Oh, I see someone is getting a backbone, Becca's mom is right. You are a little shit." Flippy felt a pang of hatefulness from his older brother. "looking at me like I am your equal, your weak and will get a girlfriend who will love you. Were unlovable because of what we have. You be hated because of that thing in you. You weak little poor scared stupid boy." Chazz spoke with hate tinging the air. Flippy went out looking out the window. "When mom and Dad go on vacation next week you better pray to god your on your best behavior." He threaten._

_Interesting__, what does that **"** lullaby**"** means exactly? Hm..._

_Anyway I hope you like it._

_Thank you for being so kind and nice_

_Wait for next chap_

_Enjoy!_


	13. Flippy's Past pt 3

_Chap 13_

_Last Part to Flippy's Past_

_Well this story is most likely coming close to an end_

_I am not going to drag it out._

_I am really sure that Evil is going to save Flaky in time and what not._

_So enjoy and have fun XD_

* * *

><p><em>It was around winter time when Chazz was getting ready to leave, but he had some unfinished business with a few relatives. He looked at his only two female relatives and smiled warmly. One was around he's age, and the other was around Flippy's. He had just turned twenty of age and Flippy had turned twelve. Flippy was sitting in his room, he looked at the ceiling and sighed sadly, 'The worst fucking Christmas ever!' He growled to himself lowly, everything through the years his father had praised the one who raped him. Now he had too follow in Chazz's foot steps. He saw the way Chazz was talking to their two female cousin who too had the disorder about him. Flippy pulled out his bear from when he was five. He hugged it tightly, 'Mr. Military Bear was always there when I was afraid, my mother was also there when I screamed from fear in the middle of the night. I... I can't do a damn thing for myself.' He took out the locket his mother had given him. He smiled warmly at the picture of him, his dad and mom. No Chazz to give him the eye only him.<em>

_Marry opened Flippy's door to see him sitting in the dark. She straighten out her dress and closed the door firmly. He looked at her with a bit of confusion. She hugged him, "Flippy, grow up to be a strong and kind man. Do right even if means harming others, cause you are going to alarm and harm others." Her words tingle in him he sighed hugging her back._

_"Mom... what if I can't control it?"_

_She smiled warmly at him, "When I met your father he couldn't control himself. He almost killed me a few times because of it. I didn't leave him I stood by him ignoring what others said about him. A killer, a monster and a freak of nature that should die. He love me because of how I treat him how I embrace when he so often loses himself in the anger he feels." She spoke out to him, "You'll find a woman Flippy who will do the same if not even more than I did. Just be prepare to to harm people."_

_He felt tears stream his face but he smiled warmly at her, "Okay." He hugged her tightly. "I love you mom."_

_"I love you too my sweet son." She whispered in his ear, "My sweet Evil son." She kissed him on the head and left to speak with rest of the family._

_Flippy grabbed his coat and climbed out the window and walked around town a little. He blew his breath realizing he had the disorder. He sang the lullaby he sang it with the wind. The stars shown bright, he saw some peaceful shooting star gliding and streaking the sky. He looked at them and saw two pairs of shooting stars falling at the same time. The snow started to fall gently overhead, some landed on his pale face. It melt by the warmth of his cheeks. He heard his family in the distance, 'Big Family, big issues.' He thought frowning a bit._

_Chazz looked around for the only few missing family member. He heard his uncle Tommy calling for Flippy. Flippy was who he was looking for. He smirked seeing the only unresolved issues he had with Flippy was that bear and the locket that was suppose to be given to him. He looked at his father, "Dad, I am going to see if Flippy is in his room." __Marry looked at her son seeing he had grabbed a lighter. She gasped in doing so biting her tongue. _

_Once Chazz had enter Flippy's room he grabbed he's teddy bear and went out the very same window that Flippy went out of._

_Flippy was laying in a pile of snow he smiled by the peacefulness that surrounded him. He then heard in the background the crunching of the snow and chuckling. He sat up quickly looking behind. His eyes went wide in shock, felt his throat plug up. He saw his bear in the hands of his nightmare. "C-Chazz... let go of my bear please. Please." He stood begging._

_Chazz smirked, "Why little brother?"_

_Flippy started to cry, "That's the only thing you didn't destroy. Please let me have him."_

_Flippy eyes went in shock as Mr. Military Bear was burning in the snow. It was smoldering not dying, "Come home after your down sobbing."_

_He glared at the man walking off. Tears fell in the snow as he said goodbye to his last childhood thing. He screamed in sadness then passing out in the snow._

_Six am:_

_Flippy woke up in the hospital only to see his mother hugging him tightly. "Flippy... are you okay?"_

_He shook his head, his eyes flickered with pain and hatred. "Mom... is Chazz gone?" She nodded. He cried into her neck, "Mom... I don't want him to find me."_

_"He won't find you, I won't allow him too." She gave him a passport and money, "Go to my friend. He works on a military base twenty miles from here. Just ask the bus driver on the sixth bus for Mr. Jaguar. He will know what you mean. I love you so much."_

_Yes, and that's how I figure Flippy will enter the military._

_GO MARRY!_

_You have to love mothers._

_Anyway that was Flippy's Past all three parts_

_Did you like it?_

_Any who wait for the next chap_

_Peace._


	14. You Shall Not Cross Me

_Chapter 14_

_Ah, can't you wait for this story to end_

_Well, actually I would hate for this too end_

_Chazz and Flippy_

_Evil and Rage_

_Ironically their so very different._

_Let get this story started!_

* * *

><p>Flaky woke up in the nude and she was shivering like a leaf. She felt around for surroundings and then realized she was tied. "Evil..." She squeaked when she felt hands grab her by the hair roughly. "AH! LET GO!" She looked up and saw dog-tags hanging over her face and evil black cold eyes stare her down. She shrunk in fear. "C-Chazz... why... what are you doing?"<p>

He smirked, "My dear Flakes, it seem that your lover isn't coming." He took out the combat knife and put towards her throat. "His favorite weapon killing his favorite girl. Ironic isn't?" He laughed at the tears that were streaking Flaky's pale face. She was blushing by the fact she was still naked and he was squeezing her breast. "What's wrong you don't like me touching you like that." He squeezed harder making her scream.

"STOP IT!" She kicked him in the gut making react to it a bit. Flaky cower back to the corner of the room.

"Oh and I am Rage I mind you." He grabbed her throat planting a rough kiss. Flaky eyes went wide in shock. She screamed in his mouth in fear and desperation. She struggled against his hand. He felt her stomach. He smiled at her, "You might be pregnant." She blushed darkly. "You did have sex right?"

Flaky looked away only to be slapped in the face. She yelped in pain by the roughness of the slap. "O-Oh do you even know?"

"Pfft... Evil or Flippy is careful but not that careful." He bit into her shoulder making her scream bloody murder.

"AH! STOP IT YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" She felt blood trickled down to her nipple. She felt his tongue on her nipple. She blushed darkly by the fact she was being used as a sex toy. He smiled at her, she had tears going down her face and the fear in her eyes.

"Flippy will have no choice but too save you and he will die in vain of it." She gasped by what he said. "Yes your bait, I'll screw him then kill him. Then your next." He threw her down to floor making her squeak in pain.

Evil knocked on Tyler's door. Tyler looked at him only in a robe. "Evil what's wrong?" he asked.

"How would you like to help to save my girlfriend and kill my brother."

Tyler gave him a confused stare, "Wait... Chazz... kidnapped Flaky?" Evil blushed darkly looking away, "I'm in."

They ran towards Chazz's house to get Flaky out of there.

Giggles was sitting on Chazz's couch looking at the flipped killer. "So, who do you have in that basement."

Rage bit into an apple, "Flakes. She such a screamer and I love it."

Giggles felt her heart crumble but smiled, "Evil is going to be pissed off." She stood fixing her shirt and skirt. She walked up to him and pecked him on the cheek. Rage rolled his eyes seeing how she was really in love with him.

"Hey girly don't get attach to me." He said bluntly. She nodded in a understanding way. She sat back down on his couch looking at the ceiling. "Giggles, go see Tyler he might be glad to get a visit from you." She went to do as she was told.

Evil looked inside the window of the killer. Tyler saw Giggles walking out the house. Evil growled in his throat, 'Such a damn slut.' He looked in the window again and saw a red head with a dandruff problem being dragged up the stairs of the basement. Tyler wander off leaving him alone. 'He better kill Giggles.' He thought sourly. He saw Flaky being pinned to the wall by him. He took out rock and chuck through the window then going too the second story.

Rage wander off to the second story too see what was up. "Stay here bitch... wait you have too." He chuckled leaving her pinned to the wall.

Evil sneaked through the kitchen window he stopped momentarily seeing a tripped wire was under the counter he was on. He smirked seeing the knives that would either get him in the neck and then so often might strike him in the head. He crawled over the counters then deactivating the trap. He climbed off the counter walking quietly but quickly to the hard breathing, 'Such a prick using standard military tricks.' He felt a button go on the tile floor. He heard a hissing sound and a shot. He grabbed a chair using to slow the bullet speed. 'Damn, that ass-hole is smarter than I thought.'

Flaky looked around the living room it was a bit dimmed. She almost screamed seeing a man in a military outfit she squeaked quietly by feeling the hand of her boyfriend she sighed almost in relief then gasping. "Evil..." she whispered at him, "you have too leave now."

"Why?" He asked bluntly.

"It's a trapped... please go." She heard him do a smirk.

He looked at him smiling almost a cynical smile, "Why go? It might be fun." He looked at the Black Pearl Killer. "Rage."

"Evil." Rage said leaning against the wall looking at the ceiling. "Missing something?" he asked sarcastically.

He laughed at Rage, "My girlfriend that is what I am missing."

Rage cocked his eyebrow at him, "That's all? What your..." He elbowed the wall causing the hanging Bowie knife to fall. He saw his little brother (on the contrariety he and Evil are somewhat brothers) dodged by an quarter inch. The knife scrapped his leg though. Rage smirked, "So, she the whiner of the town. The wussy, the scared..." This hit Flippy and Evil hard, "tramp of the town is more important than a combat knife? You must be on some type of drug." He saw claws growing on the man across from him. He took it too the next step. "Do you care some much about her that you would stop me from abusing the shit out of her?" He elbowed her gut causing blood to come out of her mouth.

Evil heard Flippy sing the lullaby. The lullaby when Flippy was younger, it triggered something that was really rare in his family. Rage saw a psychopathic grin to him. The image of Marry signing it then telling of a disorder in her family that was rare beyond belief. It was a disorder that caused on mind to go on the fritz, make them go insane. Something that can only be stop by blood shed. Her (Marry's) mother had the disorder, Marry had the disorder and so did... Flippy. Evil kicked up the knife then grabbing it in his teeth, "So..." Flaky shudder by his voice, it was rough, raspy, darker than anything she heard before, "you like to fuck around with my life...?" He spin the knife in his fingers causing small cuts. He walked slowly towards Rage who stayed his ground. "Do you like to cause bullshit...? Do you like to cause crap to happen? Well I will ruin your life, you know what?"

"What?" He asked back glaring at the Golden Demon.

"Ain't no bisexaul fag going to cause bullshit in this town." Evil cut Rage's cheek making step back. "You know something our family is screwy." He laughed cutting the older mans side. Rage punched Evil in side.

Evil smirked standing up holding the keys in his hand. "I personal would too kill you, but I have other blood shed to put out..." He unlocked Flaky and gripped her arm hard making her cry and scream, "and she's mine bitch." Rage growled, he was bout to tackle him but only to be knocked out by a raccoon.

Tyler saw Evil eyes, they were more crazier than usual. He saw Flaky in the nude and tears was going down her face. "Evil let her go." Evil smirked pointing the knife at her jugular vein.

"Tyler, then final battle between me and Rage will take place in the forest." He gripped Flaky's arm harder, she screamed in pain. "I have a punishment for this one. You deserve a punishment don't?" He spoke with lust and harshness. She nodded with tears going down her face. "Oh and Tyler, get Sniffles and Lifty meet me at my house in three hours." With that he left.

Flippy woke up to a sleeping Flaky. He rubbed his eyes wearily. 'Shit.' He saw hand markings on his girlfriend arm. 'EVIL!'  
>"SHUT THE HELL UP! My head is pounding. What the fuck happen last night?'<br>Flippy got of bed realizing clothes were scattered and there was dried blood on the pillow. 'EVIL! God damn it... what the hell happen to you.'  
>Evil groaned in pain from Flippy's angry yelling, "Damn it flip-shit... you sang that damn..." It hit Evil hard, "Do you have any other disorders?"<br>Flippy was about to answer but the doorbell rang. He groaned last night was a blur too him, he put on his clothed though going downstairs. "Ty, Lifty and Sniffles I need you guys to set up something." They nodded in agreement, only too see a nervous Flaky come down her outfit, she enter their plans of action.

_Ah yes Marry, Flippy's awesome mom has a disorder. It's rare and very deadly._

_You have to love Flippy's mother._

_Any who, yes this story is wounding down to a end and well I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE WHEN FLAKY AND GIGGLES TO FIGHT!_

_Then it's Rage/Chazz and __Flippy/Evil_

_Ooh la la this is going to be epic!_

_Peace XD _


	15. GIGGLES YOU DIE!

_Chapter 15_

_Ah yes the battles that make everything wroth reading for_

_Who's ready for some girl on girl fighting!_

_I am! XD_

_Now GO READ!_

* * *

><p>Flippy, Tyler, Lifty and Flaky looked at the chart. Sniffles looked at Flaky then Tyler. " Tyler and Lifty you can handle the video footage, now this town can see what Flippy's older brother really is." He pushed up his glasses sighing sadly, "I can't believe I would ever be saying this but Flippy your way better than your brother. I hope I don't see your father."<p>

He (Flippy) looked at the ant-eater, "Uh... thanks Sniffles for the somewhat compliment." He stood looking at Lifty then Tyler, "Make sure you have every little footage. Flaky you want to hurt a girl?"

Flaky gave him a strange look, "Wait what do you mean?"

He smiled at his girlfriend, "You wanna hurt Giggles?" Flaky looked with a glare. "Do you?"

"I do." She said bluntly. Lifty saw the anger in her eyes.

'Shit she's piss.' Lifty thought now scared for his life.

Sniffles swallowed hard, 'Jeez she been hanging around Evil too long.'

Tyler smiled at her, "Hey Flaky," She looked at him, "Kick her ass."

Flaky followed Flippy downstairs to his basement. She looked at him as he was petting Fluffy. He smiled at her, "Fluffy will help you with your very own killing spree. If she does so happen to hurt him Flaky, can you please kill her own the spot." Flaky nodded. He smiled at her lovingly, taking her into loving kiss. She smiled in the kiss. Flippy looked at her with his jade eyes to her maroon eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too Flippy. I love you so much no matter what you are or how you act." She smiled at him as he blushed looking down. "Nothing will change that." She turned on her heels grabbing Fluffy going upstairs. Flippy smiled realizing he found the one who loved him for him, just like his father.

The two went upstairs too see Sniffles still discussing the plan of action to Lifty only, Tyler was reading a book. "Sniffles your still going over the plans?"

Sniffles sighed at Lifty, "No, I am explaining it too Lifty for the fifth time."

Lifty looked at the ant eater and laughed, "Why can't I be the one too help with Chazz?"

Flippy answered his question, "One he a clean cut killer, two he doesn't give shit if your a guy or girl he will rape you and then possibly kick your ass, three I think he doesn't like you. Besides I have little revenge scheme for myself." Flaky looked at Flippy as he looked at Lifty.

Tyler spoke up this time, "Flippy," They looked at the baby blue eyed fellow, "Evil had a crazy look in his eyes when he went to get Flaky back. I mean he literally went mad, he hardly would hurt himself at that. Do you know what the hell happen to the bastard when he was in control of the body?" He asked.

'Evil what made you freak out?' Flippy asked Evil.  
>He groaned having a hard time remembering, "Damn all I remember was getting hard from your girlfriend and hearing that damn song." He started humming the lullaby quietly.<br>'Why are you humming that lullaby?'  
>"Cause ass-tard something about it makes me really a bit..." He smirked crazily, "insane."<br>Flippy looked at Tyler and Sniffles, "There's this lullaby that my mom use too sing and it always seem to make me calm yet agitated at the same time. He said that it made a bit insane."

Sniffles looked down worriedly. Flaky saw this, "Is there something Sniffles your not telling us?"

"Flippy..." Sniffles started off. "Do you know if you have any other disorders?" Flippy shook his head, "Okay so the split personality came from which side of the family?"

He looked at Sniffles, "It came from my Dad side."

Sniffles nodded, "So... if I am correct this disorder came from your mother side." They all looked at him dumbfounded.

"Wait you mean Flippy has two disorders?" Lifty shouted.

Flippy then remember his mom telling him about her disorder, "My mom did tell me that this disorder is rare... I mean really like one fourth of my family has it including me. It doesn't even have a name... of course she call it the black virus. Reason probably cause all you see it black and you can't remember shit!"

Sniffles yawned, "Man, so we all understand. We all meet at my house not later than 1 pm."

Flaky took Fluffy home with her. She looked down at the dog following her as she enter the house. 'One pm... one pm.' She looked at her couch seeing it all dusty. She usually lose track of time when she at his house. She looked at her self then at her feet, "I'll hate when I can't see them." She blushed darkly by the thought of her being pregnant.

"You too?" Flaky looked only too see Giggles sitting on her table. "Chazz got you knocked up already."

"No, not Chazz, you whore."

"I am not a whore I prefer a sexual intimate female."

Flaky walked to her door, "Get the hell out of my house."

Giggles giggled. "Why so you can cry about having a child of a killer rapist."

"FLIPPY IS NOT A RAPIST!" She was angry.

Giggles knew she hit a nerve, "This town dies everyday by something crazy and we're bringing in two new killers. Aren't you afraid that you will die by your own child. I'm not I find it fun and exciting."

Flaky looked at her with sad and angry tears. "GO TOO HELL!"

"Why should I? Isn't this hell already?" Giggles then heard a dog growl. "You got two mutts?"

She looked at the pink hair female, "Giggles, why are you such a bitch?"

She looked at the red head, "You know something," She kicked the dog who was coming at her, "I never liked you."

'Kick her ass.' rang in Flaky mind. She balled her fist until they were pale. 'I am afraid of chicks, ski slopes, the ocean, water skis, sharks, spiders... but I am not afraid of kicking Giggles ass.' She saw Giggles running at her with a fist. Flaky ducked letting her hit the wall face first. Flaky swimmingly ran pass her grabbing Fluffy, "I got this dog for Flippy and animals don't come back alive! YOU MIGHT OF KILLED OUR DOG!"

"DO I CARE!" Giggles scratched Flaky's face with her fake nails. She hissed by the fact that they drawn blood. Flaky gave her kick in the jaw; hard to the face. Giggles cringed in pain but reacted by punching Flaky in the face. Flaky hissed in pain. She felt Fluffy breath quietly. She bit her lip hoping this was the right choice. "What's wrong waiting for someone to save you?" She smirked evilly.

Flaky ran letting go of Fluffy. She whistled loudly, the green dog twitched and grinned almost like Evil. Giggles gasped by this seeing the tense up and growling loudly. Flaky had grabbed the soaked knife. Giggles saw her with the knife as she lit on fire. 'Gasoline...-" She felt the dog go for her leg tearing it off. She screamed in pain. Flaky swung the knife at her arm. The fire stung her cut off arm. Flaky stabbed her in the guts as Fluffy was eating her leg.

"Bitch... you messed with for the LAST TIME!" Flaky cut off Giggles head. She dragged Giggles body out too the town square everyone was in shock. She posted the pink haired girl on a pole burning it after dosing in gasoline. Then her body was next to be lit on fire. Flaky sighed, 'I actually killed someone... it felt...' She smiled a small somewhat evil smile, 'good.' She walked back to her house, she smiled at Cuddles who smirked at the burning carcass.

The others heard of Giggles death, Flippy smirked showing Evil eyes. Sniffles took in a sigh of relief. Lifty laughed loudly taking a swig of beer. Tyler laughed quietly to himself.

Chazz flashed to Rage, 'Flippy... prepare for battle.' He left his house going to the forest waiting for the one known as Flippy.

_YES!_

_TIME FOR THE BATTLE!_

_Everything will be tied down, everything will be done_

_I have about four or five more chaps_

_I will be doing a epilogue_

_PEACE XD_


	16. Sleep Tight

_Chapter 16_

_Almost done here_

_I have a few more surprises for you all_

_If you liked the last chapter then your going to love the ending XD_

_CHAZZ VS FLIPPY!_

_OH YEA!_

* * *

><p>Flippy looked at Sniffles, Lifty, Tyler, Cuddles and Flaky. She had a sadden look on her face. He smiled at her lovingly, "Flaky I'll be okay. Promise." She looked down like she had something to say but only smiled at her boyfriend. He smiled back but then frowning a little, "You guys have the camera set?" They nodded. He grabbed his combat knife spinning it a little.<p>

Flaky looked at him in surprise, "Why are you only taking your combat knife."

He looked at her, "If I know any better, that was the very exact same weapon he used on me all the fucking time. Now I want pay and back. Flaky... if sense anything wrong just don't come, I don't need you to die... permanently." He left leaving her in a midst pf shock and confusion.

She looked at the other boys who looked down shamefully. "Tell me why doesn't he want me to come help him?"

Tyler being a good guy, "There's a secret of this town forest. The very forest new residence pass by, a dirt road, a flowing creek but it is always dark and lonely. People will go there to be killed or too kill. No coming back the next day or week or month or year. Your gone for good." Flaky felt hot tears stream down her face. She held back by Lifty before she could go follow her beloved.

"Let go of me Lifty."

He shook his head, "Flippy advised us to keep you here, even if we have to kill."

Flaky smirked, "Tyler, Cuddles you better run cause Fluffy is hungry for raw meat." Sniffles and Lifty eyes widen. They saw Tyler and Cuddles left in a flash. They heard the red head whistle and they heard growling and heavy breathing, it eyes glowed a steamy red yellow, it was foaming, and he did a evil dark puppy smile. Flaky left the house going to help Flippy or die trying.

Flippy looked at the dark sky he remembered he first moved here. Evil though snapped him out of his memories. "Stay focus, that ass-hole of a bastard could be anywhere."  
>'I know, I know just this place is creepy. ' Flippy heard a twig snapped and saw it was Flaky he sighed almost annoyingly, "Flaky why are you here?"<br>"Ooh, the girl got guts.' He chuckled.  
>'Not now Evil.'<p>

Flaky glared at him, "Why didn't you..." She stopped and saw silver dog-tags. Flippy was breathing hard but kept still.

Rage smiled at his bitched, "Hello."

Flippy elbowed him in the gut making him retract his arm with the knife enough for Flippy to escape. Flippy glared at him. "Your my nightmare, your the one who made me leave home." Rage took pleasure in this. "Though..." He gave his younger brother a puzzled look. "I have to thank you, if I never came here I would of never all of my friends. I am not going to have you come and shit it up."

Rage laughed, "Oh, my sweet, sexy little Flakes..." Flippy twitched as Evil was freaking out. "why be with him if can be with me. No fight just love making."

She stepped back as Rage took a step. "Come on... do you think I will ever be with you? You pompous, arrogant, evil bastard I rather die by Flippy or anyone than being with you. I love Flippy" Rage ran straight for the two. Flippy push Flaky out of the way sliding under his older brother legs. He cut Rage's leg making him shudder in pain. Flaky ran only to here their voiced, though she was coimng back.

Flippy looked at Rage throwing the tags in the tree. "Who ever wins and when the tag falls they can have it." Rage threw the knife at Flippy who dodged by bending back to avoid in coming damage. Flippy kicked Rage's legs making him fall to the ground. His little brother stood over him about to stab his eyes out. He flipped Flippy by his powerful legs, making him fly to the tree.

'Damn that hurt.'  
>"GET BACK IN THE GAME!"<br>Flippy focused on his opponent who was about punch him the eye. He grabbed the fist throwing him to the ground, "Stay down." He kicked him the gut. He ran towards a tree yet started to climbing it. Rage reacted quickly grabbing him by the leg pulling him down, 'SHIT!'

"Come down here you little shit."

This made Flippy pissed off, "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE SHIT!" He kicked him in the jaw hearing a sickening crack. Rage spit blood out of his mouth, "What's wrong... pissed that your losing."

"You were always mom's favorite."

"Pfft, you were dad's so what." Rage ran towards Flippy. He backed flipped dodging Flippy's punch.

Flaky got back to town seeing that they saw static. She ran towards Petunia, "What happen?"

Petunia looked at her in shocked, "Chazz... is Rage... and Flippy was fighting him and-and is just went off."

Flaky thoughts were whirling quickly. 'He can't die... no he won't die he's strong.' She bit her lip till it bleed crimson red. She ran back to the forest. Petunia followed worried about her.

Flippy gasped by that a crushing hand was around his throat. It tighten and squeeze, he saw everything blurry and going dark. 'E-Evil... take control.' As thought seeing Evil smiling evilly.

Rage smiled at his seem to be "_lifeless_" victim. He dropped the limp body but only too hear mellow breathing. "Your still alive then I should get rid of you right now." Grabbed Evil by the head only too see those golden orbs turn a dark, angry, hazy yellow. "You little cunt switched out."

He smirked at him, "Yeah I switched... mom had a disease... a dark disease that is triggered by a song. Do you know what it is?" Rage shook his head. "The Lullaby. It was a message to tell me too kill you. She wanted you dead from the very time she sang that to me. She never loved you." He laughed psychotically by seeing a almost hurt look on his face, "Yeah cry me a fucking river. Daddy may like you but mother hate you!" Evil punched his face in when he was soaking in the words. "Our mother is one sneaky lady." Rage kicked Evil down only to have him jumped over his legs. "Yeah be hurt, she may have known that you raped me... she probably knew for a while. Don't you love how your mom save the best for last, she wanted me to enter the military..."

"So what you get chicks that why I enter." He smirked at Evil.

"Fuck no you dumb ass... so I can be able to kill you." Rage growled angrily running towards him with his knife. In a flash he saw blood and a hand flying then a branch hitting his face. Evil smiled at Flaky. She blushed darkly, "See dumb-fuck people prefer me over you any day, anytime on any year." Rage snarled at him but falling to the ground under the tags. "Flakes go get everyone calmed, Petunia get the fuck out of here before I kill you." They both ran off.

Rage coughed up blood seeing Evil over him, "So I am now finally dying." Evil nodded sitting by his head. "W-Why don't you leave?"

Evil looked down on him, "Cause fag... your my brother I may hate you I still have too see off to your death. Just close your eyes better not to see the clouds in this damn forest."

Rage shook his head, "Pfft your still so stupid, I see the cloud scattering and the sun shining."

He looked at his older brother sighing, "You know our family is really fucked up." Rage nodded finally closing his eyes to rest. "Good luck hell." He took his brother knife pinning it to the ground as the tag fell. 'Well this is mine now. Finally got my tags.' He went back too town leaving the cold heart body to rest and warm up.

_Yes I am sweet, I made them spend one last time in a tender moment_

_I GAVE CHAZZ A GOOD WAY TO END!_

_If this made you cry or made almost cry then I mission is accomplish. I almost cried._

_Anyway wait for the next four to three chaps!_

_LOVE YOU ALL!_


	17. Better Birthdays

_Chapter 17_

_Yes almost done with this story_

_I am going to do a epilogue after the this and the next chap_

_19 chaps not bad I do say so myself!_

_THANK YOU ALL! I thank Demonized for letting me use Tyler her oc_

_X3 Here you go_

* * *

><p>Evil got back to a quiet town. He saw Tyler reading a book. "Hey Tyler were the fuck is everyone at?"<p>

Tyler smirked at him, "Oh they are in your house."

"WHY THE FUCK IS THAT!" He shouted in blood boiling rage.

"Because to give you a celebration party."

"I don't want a party." He walked to the town center seeing Cuddles taking a nap. He smirked,'One kill won't harm no one but him.' When he was about to stab him Flaky grabbed his wrist. "Flakes..."

"Flippy... Evil... I'm... pregnant. (YOU ALL SAW THAT COMING OR DID YOU!)" Evil laughed like it was a joke. She sighed at him sadly.

He gave a her an almost worried look, "Your joking."

"No."

"HOLY SHIT!" He saw everyone come out to carry him somewhere. "LET ME GO! YOU ARE ALL FAGS!"

They dropped him on the ground as soon they saw Giggles smiling. He glared at her. She spoke proudly, "I been pregnant for a while after Chazz screwed me. Where is he." She wander off looking for him.

Flaky sighed, she looked at Lammy, "Can you tell her?"

"Fine." She went to catch up to Giggles.

Once Flippy got back full control he wandered back and forth worriedly. Tyler and Cuddles looked at him. CUddles spoke happily, "Be happy your having a kid. Stupid bitch won't have mine." He grumbled by Giggles choice in men.

"No... I am happy about have a child with Flaky... but it's Giggles child. What is he or she ends up like my brother?" They both shrugged.  
>"How about you killed the damn kid. One killer is good enough."<br>'Evil what if our kid turns to have both disorders?'  
>"Oh fuck yeah, this town be bowing down to me. HELL YEA!" He grinned evilly.<br>'Oh hell no!' Flippy saw Flaky looking at him holding Fluffy. "Oh... hey Flaky."

She blushed somewhat, "Flippy, do you think I can move in with you?"

He smiled happily kissing her. Tyler stopped the two, "Hey, you still have a party."

"Really I don't want a party sorry."

Cuddles rolled his eyes, "Come on isn't it your birthday tomorrow?"

Flippy eyes widen in shock, "How did you..." He took Flaky in his arms, "You sneaky woman." She giggled at him blushing darkly. "Okay, I will go to the party."

When they arrived at the party they saw karaoke machine, and some adult drinks. Petunia, Handy, Toothy, Cuddles, Tyler, Nutty, Lammy, Russel, The Mole, Lumpy, Sniffles, Lifty, Shifty and everyone else was in the room or dance room. He slid into a booth with Flaky. He smiled at her lovingly. "Thank you Fla-" He was cut short by Cuddles on the mic smiling. Tyler was up there smirking at the soon to be birthday boy. Flippy swallowed afraid of what would happen.

"Okay so everyone we know Flippy is one of the nicest but deadliest people here. He with the help of the Psycho Killer Evil killed his own brother the PEDOPHILE RAPIST CHAZZ AND OR RAGE! WOO!" Flippy blushed as Flaky was giggling at this. "Anyway me, Tyler a good friend of almost everyone and Toothy will be singing a small song for him.

Flippy face palmed, "Oh god no." Flaky kissed his cheek. He smiled. (This song is so prefect for Flippy. XD Enjoy Better to here the music to hear what it sounds like)

Cuddles started the music and the three men grabbed the mics and started singing the lyrics on the screen.

_I can't seem to face up to the facts_  
><em>I'm tense and nervous and I<em>  
><em>Can't relax<em>  
><em>I can't sleep 'cause my bed's on fire<em>  
><em>Don't touch me I'm a real live wire<em>

Flippy looked as if it was made for him, though he was deeply flatter. Though this was cut short in seeing Giggles busted in only Flaky and Flippy noticed. Giggles growled at the couples angrily. She slammed down on the table, "Flaky you little tramp, I should kick your little ass!" Flippy growled, but was stopped by Flaky.

_Psycho Killer_  
><em>Qu'est-ce que c'est<em>  
><em>fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa far better<em>  
><em>Run run run run run run run away<em>  
><em>Psycho Killer<em>  
><em>Qu'est-ce que c'est<em>  
><em>fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa far better<em>  
><em>Run run run run run run run away<em>

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" Flaky grabbed forks trying to tomahawk Giggles who was running away in the head. "GET BACK HERE YOU SLUT!" MOle idly fell onto his pole causing a blood bath.

Flippy flipped.

_You start a conversation you can't even finish it._  
><em>You're talkin' a lot, but you're not sayin' anything.<em>  
><em>When I have nothing to say, my lips are sealed.<em>  
><em>Say something once, why say it again?<em>

Evil grinned a psycho grin. Showing fangs ready to tear. He grabbed Handy and dragged him to a room. Screams of Handy was heard. Splendid came in only to be kicked in the face by Evil. He had a broken nose then a ripped off jaw, thus using the jaw as a boomerang. The jaw hit Petunia in the head making her freak out of the blood. She ran into a electricity pole. She died on instant.

Flaky grabbed Giggles hair and slammed her face into the cold floor.

_Psycho Killer,_  
><em>Qu'est-ce que c'est<em>  
><em>fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa far better<em>  
><em>Run run run run run run run away<em>  
><em>Psycho Killer<em>  
><em>Qu'est-ce que c'est<em>  
><em>fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa far better<em>  
><em>Run run run run run run run away<em>

Blood was starting to fly. Giggles kicked Flaky in the stomach. Evil twisted Lifty head off and throwing it at Sniffles, who screamed in terror. Flaky took a knife and shoved it down Giggles throat. Giggles chocked and bleed internally.

Evil pulled the red hair girl. She squeaked in pain and surprise. "Hey my bloody girlfriend."

_Ce que j'ai fais, ce soir la_  
><em>Ce qu'elle a dit, ce soir la <em>  
><em>Realisant mon espoir<em>  
><em>Je me lance, vers la gloire ... OK<em>  
><em>We are vain and we are blind<em>  
><em>I hate people when they're not polite<em>

"Evil..."

He smirked at her, "Thanks for the party." She blushed darkly by the fact he did get to kill. "Now for my present." She blushed darkly and struggled against him, "No fighting or I am going to do some naughty things to you.

_Psycho Killer,_  
><em>Qu'est-ce que c'est<em>  
><em>fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa far better<em>  
><em>Run run run run run run run away<em>  
><em>Psycho Killer,<em>  
><em>Qu'est-ce que c'est<em>  
><em>fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa far better<em>  
><em>Run run run run run run run away<em>  
><em>oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh...<em>

Tyler sat down on a bench most likely covered in blood. He sighed, "Man, he killed everyone."

Cuddles licked his icecream, "He is a psycho and a killer." He laughed, "Man, this town is turning into a hell town."

"I rather have this everyday than living to where you die and won't come back. This, Flippy and Flaky child, the deaths is our town. Simple." Tyler said leaving Cuddles who got hit with a meteor in the guts.

___Yes in celebration of Flippy's first ever best birthday party or early one._

_I hope you like it XD_

_I did and tell me if the song did not fit with Flippy_

_THANKS!_

_IN NAME OF PEACE =3_


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18 _

_Last Chap_

_Epilogue_

_and a few surprises XD_

_I really hope you like this story of mine. Anyway I will tell you I am going to make another story_

_POWER PUFF GIRLS! Been a while uh?_

_Anyway, enjoy XD!_

* * *

><p><em>~3 years later~<em>

Flippy was fixing his tie and black suit. He was nervous as hell, as his son name William. Giggles son was also with him getting his suit ready. Flippy hated having Giggles as a step sister in a way and her son as a nephew. His son had both the disorders in his family. William smiled at his father. He wanted to be like him in every way. He helped the Connor or as he was in split form Condor with his tie. Unfortunately two out of three had the split personality. Flippy's daughter the twin sister of William had the rare disorder, the good thing was that it was only triggered by Flaky's singing and the lullaby. Her name was Sammy a pretty forest green eyed, dark-red haired girl.

Connor had pink eyes, purple brown hair, as Condor had purple eye same hair. William had red hair and light green to grassy green eyes. Though when he flipped he had blue-green eyes.

Giggles was wearing a pink dress and a black bow. Flaky was breathing heavily nervous about her wedding, she looked at her daughter Sammy. She was twirling in her black dress. Flaky scowled at Giggles, "Listen, don't you let your son ruin this."

She laughed at the bride, "I invited Flippy's parents."

"YOU WHAT!"

Flippy stood by the archway waiting for his love but only to see a man big and strong massive as one will say. A woman with a beautiful complexion, pretty brown-violet eyes, her dress was a pretty red and black matching her husband suit. Cuddles, Lifty, Shifty gawk in sudden want for her. Flippy fast walked to his father. "D-Dad... mom."

"MOM!" The three men shouted.

Marry hugged her son. She held the locket he forgot at the military camp. "Did you kill him."

Flippy kept his face straight and eyes on her. "I killed him."

She looked at Manny as he looked at the dog-tags. He smiled at him, "At least you beat your brother."

William came out running from Condor. "SHIT!" Flippy shouted but only to be stop by his father who flipped. Cannibal smiled at the boy, "You the saintliness demon that was forge by my first born." Evil looked at the older killer just tear the head off of Condor. "Dirty heathen. So I see my son flipped, what's your name."

"Evil."

He saw his granddaughter and the wife of his son come out. "Well let get this wedding start it."

Everyone was in a plain of shock and fear Giggles even kept her mouth shut. By dinner time Cannibal was eating his grandson's head(Condor). Evil looked at the man before him and saw he was brutal, no insane, no a dark, evil, cannibalistic, uncaring bastard. Everyone was quiet and scared stiff. Tyler somehow managed to slip through the cracks and head home. Cannibal looked at Flaky, Sammy, William and Evil. "Flaky, do you know the lullaby that my wife sang to my son?" She nodded with a blush. Marry smiled.

Flaky sang quietly but only to have Evil get psycho grin and Sammy eyes dilated and then narrowed. Will came through smirking like his father. Cannibal smiled at his family. Marry grabbed Flaky's hand taking her to her house. "Let them be its better to let the killing spree happen." She smiled at Flaky who was confused, "Welcome to the family dear."

_Yes, twins_

_MANNY AS CANNIBAL IS SO MEAN HARSH AND EVIL!_

_Anyway short I know, but oh well I gave you my heart on this_

_I love you all_

_THANK YOU FOR READING!_

_Wait for my next story PowerPuff Girls!_


End file.
